


Until You Came Crashing In

by PerditusFic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditusFic/pseuds/PerditusFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After twenty years living under her curse, even with Henry, the Evil Queen still failed to find the happiness she was looking for. Longing for the amity everyone around her still has, a lonesome Regina takes advantage of a vulnerable, injured Emma Swan who crashes into Storybrooke, losing her memory. In one last, desperate attempt, Regina finds something in Emma she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Owen and his father, Regina was sure no one would ever cross the threshold again. No one else would blunder upon her somnolent town leaving her with chance of having anyone. After twenty years of savoring in her triumph over Snow White and adopting her wonderful son, Henry, the Evil Queen still felt something. Or perhaps it was nothing. Nothing is what she was feeling. Still after all this time emptiness was still there. Loneliness still lingered. Regina was contented with discerning as Henry grew older he would begin to fill the void more and more. Some days that confidence faded away. It wasn't enough.

Most days when the mayor spent her free time in the kitchen, it was satisfying. Today just wasn't one of those days. She sighed as she bent down to take the freshly baked pie out of the oven. Regina was proud of her apple pies, though since it was one of those days, looking to the dessert she found its only purpose was to yet again remind her that it was a whole pie. One that she couldn't finish alone. That most people had someone or several some ones to share it with. So she grimaced at it as she closed the oven and placed the pie on the cooling rack on the breakfast bar. She sighed again wondering why she even bothered to do this. She felt these feelings less when she was doing something like reading or writing. Thinking normally would be on the list but she tended to think about how much she didn't like being alone, and those types of thoughts were forbidden.

Twenty years of forcing the thoughts into the dungeon of her mind was doing her no good now. The tactic was wearing thin. She hated that they were threatening to overflow the little cell she trapped them in. The isolation was getting stronger than her other feelings but never over her love of her son.

He was the light in the dark tunnel. Henry was the flawless package of happiness that fought off a lot of the darkness in her. His squeals of mirth fetched a smile to the Evil Queen's face of all people. Watching him sleep serenely was a small past time of hers. She'd envy him only slightly. His innocence producing naught except pleasing, happy reveries in his tiny head while he slumbered. Even then, all this bonding with her overactive two year old, that could only go so far in one direction. He was her son and even though she could very consider him as such, he was not her friend. She didn't have any friends and accepting that only brought on a twinge, a longing, for another person to share life with.

Despite today, a Friday, being one of those days her prison cell couldn't contain her dreadful thoughts, she still went about her usual routine. Johanna, the hesitantly hired nanny, tended to Henry for a few hours every day even after she was home from the office. She removed the over mitten from her hand and stalked towards the foyer, briskly moving down the short steps as she shrugged into her coat and tightly pulled the scarf around her neck and breezed out of the door. As cold as it was she still found her town scenic enough to take a drive. Maybe even indulge herself in greasy food from a little café she encountered when she took a drive outside of town.

She passed by the center of town, smirking to herself as she looked up to the clock tower. The hands hadn't ever moved and as long as they never did the brunette would be at ease reigning over the residents with an iron fist. Her smirk quickly turned to a frown when she glanced around the, surprisingly, lively sidewalks. It was cold and Regina could feel the presence of the first snow fall coming soon. Citizen were mingling together. Happy. Smiling. Truly content, unlike herself. Sometimes she did wonder if she actually cursed the town. People didn't seem all that miserable. They had friends and they dated and had families still in the face of the curse of the Evil Queen. She stopped herself in the middle of the thought. No she wouldn't go there.

The mayor trained her eyes back on the road and ignored the several people already making their way to the local bar for drinks and other things. This is why she hated Fridays, it seemed to show just how much the people weren't miserable. They were at their highest peak on Fridays. She should've outlawed such days in the curse's fine print. She was almost to the town line now. Her way out of Storybrooke and no one else's. Instead of maybe creating the illusion of being someone completely different than who she was when she left town for a few hours, she simply just observed what the outside world was like.

Before Henry she would take day long trips out of town to other places to witness what it was like outside of Storybrooke. Sometimes it proved impressive and other times she felt Storybrooke was better than some places. Regina convinced herself she was just curious about such things she couldn't just learn from a curse. She learned about the technology in the outside world, obviously advancing past her town and occasionally if she was tempted she would bring home things that could only be found out there. She kept her cell phone discreet as people were very nosy in her town. She learned new things of the English language she was sure had mastered long ago. There was always something new. That's what she focused on learning and being curious because in reality she was torturing herself just little bit by venturing out into the world only to see more of what she didn't have. Companionship. The brunette told herself she didn't need it.

And she still told herself she didn't need it as she sat in a booth alone, telling herself she was absolutely enjoying her meal. And she was, that much was true but it was hard to completely enjoy it when there were a few people around her laughing and talking intimately about personal things. Plans for the holidays. How annoying their families were going to be for the week. All that, she could ignore. The couple in the corner of her eye, though, were a bother on her nerves. It could've been jealousy but she refused that thought the instant it reared its ugly head in her frontal lobe. She required her attention back to her meal.

Regina thought back to a previous time when she was here. She was furious at first that someone had the nerve to impose on her desolate party of one at the sound of a voice asking if she wouldn't mind if he took the seat opposite her. Her scowl softened only slightly after looking up to the intruder. He was only a bit younger than herself with a scruffy beard goatee-mustache combination hiding the potential of a baby face underneath and wavy brown locks pulled into a one of those messy buns she'd seen plenty of young gentlemen wearing. He'd given her a timid smile and waited for the inevitable refusal. Instead of snapping at him and requesting why he would think it was okay to approach a queen when she didn't want to be disturbed, she gave a short nod. He nodded his thank you and sat down with his coffee and notebook. She gave herself an excuse why she said agreed: the café was packed with people today.

She had expected him to bother her for a name or maybe try to make small talk since they were sitting with each other. She really expected him to so she could move in with her quips and snide remarks and shoot him down for everything. With all the rejection and rudeness at the tip of her tongue, she had been disappointed to find that the man had no intention of bothering. She kept her eyes cemented on her newspaper and waited for him to say something. Steadily, the impatience grew on. Her frustration that he hadn't said a word to her intensified tenfold. _Was I not good enough to speak to? Imbecile_ , she thought. She looked up and noticed he was staring intently at the notebook propped up in his lap against the edge of the table as he rapidly jerked his pencil across the paper with his left hand and held his cup to the edge of his lips. Regina regarded him questioningly with a raise of her left eyebrow and the tilt of her head. She cleared her throat subtly. His hand movement paused and he looked up to her. He gave another timid smile to her before sitting his cup down, "Hi."

"Hello," Regina said thinly as if she hadn't been waiting for him to say something to her for nearly ten minutes. He extended his hand to her across the table and she took the shake as if the gesture was offending but the young man didn't notice.

"I'm Freddie."

"Regina."

"It's a pleasant to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty," he said bow his head lightly to her. Regina immediately stiffened at the title but calmed when she remember the meaning of her name: Queen. It took a moment to for her to assure herself that everything about her past was trap in her head and anything remotely related to it, other than herself, was back in Storybrooke. She relaxed her grip on his hand, which he surely should have noticed, and pulled her hand away with a tight smile. "I'm sorry, I intruded on your afternoon. It was just so packed in here-"

"Nonsense. It was fine."

"Thanks," he said again. Then he took his turn to tilt his head and stare. "Pardon my curiosity but I've never seen you around here before, Regina. Are you new in town?"

"I guess you could say that. I visit here from time to time."

"Live close by then?" He asked sipping his probably now cold coffee. Regina cringed just thinking about it and didn't catch the fact that she was engaging in small talk and hadn't given any spiteful comments.

"Somewhat. Small, quaint town."

"Those are the best kind. So what is it that you do in your small, town, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm the mayor." Somehow telling the truth wasn't that hard to decide on. She may as well never see the man again in his lifetime.

"Really? You're a little young to be such a figure, aren't you?" He grinned. Regina rolled her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"No, of course not. Flattery is food for fools."

"I agree completely."

"Well, I have to be going. You know how spouses can be," he said shoving his pen into his bunned hair and gathered his things. Regina didn't respond to the comment, only fiddled with the brim of her cup. Freddie took as a no she wasn't in the know of how spouses were. "I guess not. So, I'm sure people try to flatter you a lot then. They're all fools."

"How would you know anything about that?" Regina questioned almost too quietly for him to hear. He looked down to his notebook and grinned. Then he pulled a page out and handed it to her. She was hesitant to take it but grasped it anyway. The young man didn't release it just yet, "Any man or woman who passes up the opportunity to get to know a beautiful woman like you is a most definitely a fool in my book, myself included. This is for your trouble."

"Thank you." He nodded and released his hold before tipping his head to her, "Have a nice day, Regina. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she muttered to his retreating form. She glanced to the paper he had given her and found that he had spent that ten minutes sketching. Sketching _her_. This Freddie had sketched a very detailed and accurate visual of the brunette gazing musingly at her newspaper. She examined the page and looked up in time to see him crossing the street from her booth window.

Regina blinked out of her thoughts back with one last thought about how she never saw Freddie again. He was the only interaction she'd had since she'd been making these trivial trips outside of town. Well, he was the only one that hadn't annoyed her. No one ever bothered her when she sat at the booth. Her only other exchange with another person was the clerk and even then the girl had precisely remembered her usual order. The brunette stood up from her spot and paid for her meal out of her purse before she started to move towards the door. It was one of those days, though, and aside from Henry, she hadn't much reason to return swiftly. The mayor made a last minute decision and turned to the counter for one last order. The perky ginger on the other side of the counter looked up from the register and was surprised to find Regina there. After becoming familiar with the older woman's order she never saw Regina at the counter.

"Hi, Miss Mills," the girl said nervously. She'd overheard plenty of abrupt exchanges between her and other less coordinated customers in the past but Regina was nice to her. That still didn't make her any less uneasy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, my dear. At least nothing concerning yourself."

"Oh…how can I help you?"

"Your best cookie to go, thank you." The girl nodded causing her unruly auburn curls to bounce. She pulled on a thin, clear plastic glove and waved her hand around the steaming cookies as she contemplated her thoughts on the best cookie they had to offer. She glanced up at the brunette woman finding something interesting on the floor and figured maybe she needed some joy. The girl grabbed the cookie and pushed it into a white paper baggy and handed it to the brunette. Regina silently exchanged the cookie with a crisp bill and as the girl moved to give her change she stop her with the raise of her hand, "Keep the change."

"But, Miss Mills, it was only $2.25. That's $17.75 difference. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Thank you, Miss Mills. Have a nice day."

"You, too, Autumn," Regina said with a genuine small smile before she turned on her heel and exiting the diner but she didn't miss the shocked and pleasant look on the girl's face. Regina had always known her name and the only other time she had used it was the day the brunette nearly scolded her into internal depression after the sometimes nervous child spilled her coffee on one of her best jackets. It wasn't a great time in their relationship. Waitress and customer was what they were but it was the closest thing to companionship she had with anyone else. The fact was only realized after the girl avoiding taking her orders and sent someone else to do it. The brunette wasn't nearly as satisfied with the young boy, he was just as clumsy but annoyingly so. For the sake of her clothes and for other personal reasons the pride was shoved aside to give an apology to the ginger one day. It was timidly accepted and their 'relationship' continued on tensely but continued nonetheless.

Regina drove in silence back towards her town. A place where she couldn't even attempt to be a different person. Everyone knew her in Storybrooke. Still, she hurried back so she could be with Henry that was something at least. As she closed the distance between herself and Storybrooke, she frowned. It was only seven when she could spot the blur of the town sign and the sky clouded with darkness a little too early. And unlike what she was expecting when she approached town, the clouds crackled with lightning and thunder as opposed to the snow she was actually looking forward to.

The queen's eye was caught on a yellow vehicle she immediately deemed atrocious toppled over in the middle of the road right passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' display which she noted was now ruined with dents and was falling apart. The place was ready a mess with her only gone a few hours. Her heart thudded in her chest as thought about how it was even possible another traveler ended up passing into her town. Regina stopped her car just short of the wreck in front of her and stepped out in panic. Whoever was inside had to be dead? Right? The suddenly fallen tree impaled the car through the front windshield. The brunette hesitated in step before running over to the driver's door in her heels. She leaned over to her side to get a look inside. She gasped at the sight of a young blonde woman pinned in seat and blood probably rushing to her head as she hung upside down. Beautiful emerald eyes looked back at her with fear and confusion pouring out of them. Weakly the blonde woman reached out and whimpered, "Don't leave me. Help me…please…"

Regina found herself nodding but from the looks of the situation the blonde probably could not see clearly. The mayor whipped out her phone and dialed for an ambulance, keeping a close eye on the very injured and very interesting blonde now unconscious but alive. The dispatcher sounded very confused when Regina told her she wasn't sure who the person even was and that frustrated her to no end. Someone was hurting…but when had Regina ever really _cared_? She shrugged it away for the moment and demanded them to hurry before hanging up. She shuffled anxiously on her feet as she waited until she heard a muffled moan of pain. She bent down again to see the blonde still unconscious. Regina couldn't help but cringe at the uncomfortable position the woman must have been in. She thought about maybe trying to pull her out of the car but figured the attempt would only add insult to injury. Thankfully, the blaring lights and sirens of the emergency vehicles were speeding towards the scene and the mayor found her working residents out and doing their jobs instantly.

It took almost an hour to get her out of the car and the brunette looked on as the blonde was wheeled into the back of the ambulance, strapped to a gurney. She hadn't realized she had even moved and inch from her previous position to the side until her lips started moving without her. She blinked and was speaking to one of the workers as the vehicle carrying the strange prepared to roll away to the hospital. _Most work Whale will have had in years_ she thought.

"Is she going to be alright?" the mayor questioned.

"I want to say yes. We're not sure entirely but there's serious injuries. Head trauma," the medic said shortly as his primary focus was on what to do with his patient before they got to the hospital. The town sheriff made his way up next to Regina at the last words. The sheriff, Graham, looked to the brunette, "Did you see what happened?"

"No but I assume driving like a mad woman would potentially lead to such an incident," Regina answered not being able to take her mind away from the mysterious woman.

"Well, actually there was cracking in the road. She could've very well been driving a little faster than she was supposed to be and unknowing drove over it. She going to have a hell of a time handcuffed to her hospital bed for the next couple of weeks." Regina frowned. Handcuffed? The poor woman was injured severely. The brunette admitted silently that she never would've thought such a think about anyone. She turned to her sheriff and looked at him with a bit of anxiousness and worry hidden beneath a look that told the man that she was expecting him to not follow up on what he just said. And if the mayor didn't want the woman handcuffed to her hospital bed, so be it. The medic took that as his time to leave the conversation and he moved to get in the back of the ambulance right before it pulled away. Graham took the moment of silence to actually question the mayor's request, "You don't want me to arrest her?"

"Did I not make that clear?" Regina ground out from clenched teeth.

"Yes but it's a bit unusual. Anyone one else would have been tossed in a cell fairly quickly from your say so."

"Well, this time I find that it was a fault of the town that this woman was in such a serious wreck in the first place."

"But-"

"I'll be having a word with our construction workers another day. For now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get home to my son now," Regina said curtly. Graham complied with no argument and let her stalk off to her car as the fire department continued their attempt at removing the tree from the tired vehicle. Regina was sure it wouldn't survive and that relieved her the horrendous thing wouldn't be killing the air or something quite worse. As she get to the driver's side of her car, Graham calls out to her in a hesitant voice, "I think this makes you her emergency contact, Madame Mayor."

"Very well, then," Regina scoffed as if it was a bother to her. In reality, it really wasn't. If anything, she was already scheming things. An idea was brewing in her mind but like any really good potion it would take a fortnight to be completely. The underhanded plan was at its early stages and she would need more information before she would go through with it. The brunette smirked to herself as she got in her car and pulled away from the scene and headed towards Mifflin Street.

It was eight when she finally got home. Johanna rushed as quickly as she could to meet the woman in the foyer, "Is everything alright? I was worried something was wrong when you didn't get back."

"I'm just fine, dear. There was accident at the town line that held me up. No need for any concern," Regina explained. The woman nodded along watching wearily still as the younger woman pulled off her scarf and coat and propped them up on the rack.

"If you're sure…" the woman said skeptically.

"I am...very sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina sat in the terrible stiff plastic chair next to the hospital bed pondering the blonde woman who had crashed into town. She just happened to bring the yearly snow with her in such an unfortunately, severe manner. She could definitely thank her for that but it wasn't really that important. The fact that this young woman was able to cross into town resulting in these injuries was still puzzling her. Though, for some reason the mayor didn't seem to focus so much on the fact that magic is what kept people out than that something in her was pleased the blonde was here now. And it could've been the lack of coffee as she had skipped it this morning or it was the longing that had been bearing down on her for years but it didn't appear to bother her much as she stared at the blonde.

Even with her injuries the young woman was beautiful. Lost in her thoughts, Regina scanned the contours of her face and moved down to her chest to her pale arms. She'd never forget the striking green that pleaded out to her. In a twisted way she found that she liked that the woman wanted her…needed her. The blonde was lucky that Regina was intrigued by her enough because by the looks of her, she wasn't well.

Her forehead was wrapped in a bandage and it was turning slightly pink at the right temple from the gash underneath. Regina found that Graham was right in saying how uncomfortable the young woman would be if she had asked her to be handcuffed as she was donning a white cast from wrist to elbow and her leg was also encased in a cast from knee to foot and was elevated to prevent swelling. To say she was having a bad day would be an understatement. Regina did feel bad about the whole thing as she was going to most likely be in immense amounts of pain and no doubt she wouldn't be able to properly take care of herself, let alone drive her way out of town. The car was in even worse condition than its driver.

"Who are you?" Regina asked aloud to the empty room as she continued to assess the patient. There was just something about her and Regina couldn't put her finger on what it was that had made her so attracted to her. It wasn't physically of course though. No it couldn't be. Could it? Her fleeting thought was interrupted by the door opening and it seemed Dr. Whale heard her question from the door.

"One Emma Swan," Whale informed looking over her charts and handing Regina a small card. It was a license that left her puzzled. "Not much younger than possibly 20 considering this fake license here is supposed to suggest she's 21. Which she's not."

"How do you know?" Regina questioned in skepticism. After all he did get his PhD from a curse and there was no telling if the curse was aware of how medicine and deductive reasoning was different in this time and realm.

"Well for one if she was 21 she wouldn't have a fake I.D. to prove it true."

"I'll leave that up to the sheriff to conclude. The only thing I need from you is her..." Regina looked to the woman and the oxygen mask covering her mouth. She turned back to Whale beginning to wonder just how bad her condition was, "...prognosis."

"Alright," he started glancing at her and then looking back to his chart, "I'll give you the long list-" he stopped at Regina's annoyed expression and raised hand.

"While I do have sympathy for this girl, I do not wish to spend an unnecessary amount of time listening to you about her condition so please spare me the drawn out details."

"Right...so our dear Miss Swan has sustained quite a few injuries which is impressive considering she probably should be as dead as her vehicle. We have the obvious broken leg and arm, minor subconjunctival hemorrhaging- broken blood vessel in her right eye," he explained at the Mayor's annoyed look regarding the unnecessary jargon.

"She has a collapsed lung, easy fix if she'll cooperate. There's no way to be sure but from her head trauma there could be some sort of damage, but there's no way of knowing until she wakes. Overall, Miss Swan is unfortunate with her injuries but luckily she will live."

"How long until she wakes?" Regina asked as she stood.

"Only time will tell. Shouldn't be too long though. A few days maybe."

"What of her contacts?" Regina questioned curiously, wanting nothing more than for the blonde not have to be anywhere anytime soon. She felt herself giving into those urges and feelings that she continuously struggled to get rid of everyday. The blonde weakened her defenses and as troubling as that should have been Regina couldn't find herself thinking anything except that she could find a way to keep the woman here. Although it didn't deter her from wanting to not to have more outsiders have any reason to make their way into town. She was already thinking her travels back and forth between Storybrooke and the outside world was weakening the shield keeping everyone in their respective places.

The brunette couldn't force herself to be disappointed about a halt in her trips when she had someone, finally, as a companion. The thought had crossed her mind the moment she laid eyes on Emma that she wanted to know her and now with her current thoughts, it was obvious that Regina had officially decided to go through with her plan.

"We're still looking but I don't think there's anyone for her. It may be safe to assume she's alone although there is the possibility of worried parents wondering about their troubled adult child."

"What does that mean for her? If she is alone?"

"Somebody has to pay for the medical bills," he replied uninterestedly.

"The town will be paying for her medical expenses considering her injuries are a result of poor maintenance at the town line," Regina almost snapped.

"If you say so," Whale mumbled before receiving an arched brow from the mayor. He stuttered and then changed the subject quickly, "She'll also need assistance. Driving is absolutely out of the question. Stairs most likely wouldn't be happening for her. And I can imagine 90% of activities that involve two hands will also be a challenge for the next maybe 8 weeks after she leaves here. I wouldn't recommend she leave town unless we're sure she can be taken care of."

"Well then she won't leave town...until she's healed of course."

"She'll need a caretaker. I could talk to Ms. Blanchard about it, she volunteers with the patients all the time. I'm sure she co-"

"No. That won't be necessary," Regina said instantly. Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow, was not to interfere with her plans. For once it wasn't an evil plot she was up, it was just...well she wasn't exactly sure what kind of idea this was other than admittedly desperate but that woman was to stay as far as possible from anything that could make Regina happy. She didn't even care for making sure the woman was suffering in the curse anymore. The loneliness and isolation made her priorities shift greatly.

Whale looked at her for her odd behavior and the brunette quickly added, "She does enough already. I...I would be happy to assist Miss Swan. I do feel it was my fault for not maintaining our roads to the state mandated standard."

"Then I believe our patient will only have her recovery to worry about when she wakes up," Whale said disregarding the mayor and walking out of the room. As soon as the door shut and Regina felt he was a safe enough distance away from the room, she turned back to Emma and stared at her injured body from head to toe.

"Well Miss Swan I believe we shall be better acquainted very soon," Regina said before picking up her purse and exiting room. "Hopefully under better circumstances."


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Margret walked to each patient's room and left a small white vase with three simple white lilies on the side table. She was usually quick, only speaking to those who were awake for a moment, just to make sure she got to everyone. The routine was always the same, especially for an early Monday. Being who she was, she had to organize her time properly and what better way to do that than to visit hospital patients and teach, it was sickening to the Mayor but she never seemed to notice. Unfortunately, being oblivious to it was no longer an option after this day as she walked toward one particular room.

The short haired woman stepped inside the room leaving the door slightly cracked. Seeing the lights so dimmed and the pale woman lying in bed she figured it was best to not linger too much. Gently setting the lilies down on the side table, she snuck a glance at the blonde woman. She had heard the news of the town visitor's abrupt arrival. It had to be seen to be believed, even if there was no doubting it from the damage at the town line. The entire sign was wrecked and honestly she expected the woman to be in even worse condition. Though the visible injuries would probably be burden enough. For a moment the thought of offering to help the young woman did cross her mind and unlike most, it crossed her mind and she made note to come see her again soon.

Staring at her, the impulse to reach out overtook her. She swept her hand across her forehead removing the limp blonde curls hanging in her face. Something forced a frown out of her, which was something that didn't happen with many patients she visit before she could think on it though, she quickly retracted her hand as the door swung open. It was a signature swing too. Mary Margaret inhaled sharply as the mayor stalked in looking regal as usual in a gray power suit. The older woman didn't seem to acknowledge her presence for at least a minute as she gazed as the slumbering person in the room with them. Then Regina sighed and slowly drug her eyes up in a glare to the pixie haired woman.

"Madame Mayor," Mary Margaret said nodding slightly.

"Miss Blanchard," Regina said curtly.

"I heard you were present at the accident."

"Yes, it was rather…gruesome. Miss Swan, here, is lucky to be alive. I believe that on behalf of the town it's only right I assist in her recovery," Regina eyed the woman. She had spent some time thinking about why those green eyes had been so familiar, when it had come to her. The two of them together only confirmed her theory. Something almost unpleasant. Those green eyes that she got a glimpse of looked exactly like the ones she saw every day from the woman she despised. The resemblance was disturbing but as unfortunate as it was that Emma Swan may have share genes with Snow White, it wouldn't stray her from having Emma as a companion. If anything, it would be a slap in the face for Snow and she wouldn't even know it. Besides what better way to make Snow White miserable than to corrupt her precious savior. A potentially amnesiac savior at that.

Regina smirked to herself before adding, "Not that it is any of your concern."

"That's very nice of you, Mayor Mills. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company while she's here," Mary Margaret cast a glance at Emma before moving towards the exit of the room. "I must get going, the school's almost open. Have a nice day, Madame Mayor."

"Likewise," Regina replied flashing her best politician's smile. As soon as the door closed behind her the fake smile faded and she rolled her eyes. She uncharacteristically slumped down into the stiff plastic chair she deemed hers and sighed.

Dr. Whale had told her that it's not likely Emma was in a coma but she maybe could still hear some things around her. That was both good and bad. If the blonde had suffered enough injury for her memories to be gone, or at least too foggy to recall, like Regina was hoping for, the risk of her asking questions about people not knowing who she was. Although it wouldn't be so bad if the woman could hear her now. And maybe even reply back at some point.

"I really don't know how you came to get here," Regina said in almost a whisper. "Although, I very much appreciate your sudden presence here in town, I can't help but wonder how you came to get here, Miss Swan. You seemed to be in a reckless hurry."

Regina tilted her head, "Where were you running to…or from?"

* * *

_Emma grabbed what little she had and started packing, trying to ignore the tear streaks running down her cheeks. This was the first time running actually hurt. Being so used to running from foster parents…and Neal, and now having to leave somewhere she was beginning to feel safe again. Comfortable. All the things she didn't want to admit she could ever feel again. The minute the doubt started to fade, everything fell apart._

_It stung. It tasted like acid at the back of her throat. She tried her best to forget the visual. But the sight of her former girlfriend writhing between the sheets with…someone else, someone not her, it just wouldn't go away. She was sick to the core quite literally after witnessing the scene and it got worse when she tried to chase after her with barely the bed sheet covering her up._

_"Bitch," Emma muttered to herself slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder and picking up her box of things from the back of the closet. In this case she was grateful to have so little she was attached to as she walked out of the apartment, down to her car._

_As soon as she dropped the box and bag in the trunk, a voice she quickly learned to hate called out, "Emma! Em!"_

_"What?!" the blonde shouted slamming the trunk closed._

_"You don't have to go," she said softly._

_"I don't have to go? You expect me to stay here?" Emma questioned disbelievingly. Her hand automatically went to her hip but the other stayed at her side ready to swing if she got too close._

_"Why not?" the other woman shrugged. Emma scoffed at the question. She didn't see how she actually started to fall in love her._

_"Well, I don't know maybe because I found you in our bed with your manager Alex. That's a good reason not to want to stay, don't you think?"_

_"Baby, we can talk about this."_

_"No we can't!" Emma shouted. "Do you really think what you did was okay? I told you I loved you."_

_"I thought it was obvious how I felt when I didn't reply, Emma," Alex sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "That doesn't mean I don't care about you."_

_"Fuck you," Emma snarled walking towards the front door of her car. The brunette quickly moved to stop her, grabbing her forearm tightly. Emma snapped around to her. She tried to pull away but the grip on tightened._

_"Where are you going to go, Swan? You don't have anyone else," she said lowly. On impulse, out of anger, Emma's fist soon met her ex-girlfriend's nose. There was something relieving about seeing her stumble to the ground. She jumped in her car and turned the key in the ignition. As she began to pull off, she glanced in the rear view mirror to see one lethal glare being thrown at her but she couldn't bring herself to care._

_She was right about one thing though. Emma didn't have anybody else._

* * *

"Dr. Whale, how much longer will this take?" Regina huffed.

"It's only been a few days Madame Mayor. She'll heal on her own time," Whale responded. Taking Emma's vitals had been a pain seeing as Regina seemed to be around every time he did. The brunette constantly asked questions too. As regal as the mayor was it wasn't completely beneath her to be a bit pestering about something. Although he knew not to say anything about it, he just continued on writing on his clipboard and exited the room without another word.

After staring down every movement Whale made for nearly fifteen minutes, Regina finally relaxed in the horrible plastic chair once again. At this rate she was debating asking for a more comfortable chair since she was presence in the room more often than anyone else was. The request always died on her tongue though, she had other things to do with her time. There was Henry of course and her job so there was no reason to make it seem as though she'd be stationary next to Emma Swan's bed.

With a look to her watch she stood up and grabbed her purse. Like she had for a week she'd go and return the next day except now tomorrow was Saturday. Maybe the Swan woman wouldn't get another visit until Monday then. Regina nodded to herself at the plan and moved to go inform Dr. Whale to call if anything happens until she caught movement out the corner of her eye. She turned around at the sight of Emma's hand moving. Her purse dropped to the floor and she glanced toward the door wondering if getting Whale was ideal. She was set on doing that until the blonde groaned painfully.

Regina walked over to the bed and watched her eyes move behind closed lids. Without much reason to do so she reached out and pulled the oxygen mask down, "Miss Swan? Can you hear me?"

Her only response came from a mumble and another groan as the younger woman began shaking her head gently to wake herself from unconsciousness. The sound of chattering passing by the door, startled the brunette for a moment before feeling a cold hand grab for hers. Willingly, she slipped her hand into Emma's.

"Miss-" Regina stopped herself. Obviously, if she were to convince the younger woman that they were friends, calling her Miss Swan wouldn't make that any easier. "Emma?"

Hearing her name seemed to fully alert her to their surroundings as her eyes shot up. Emma looked around frantically and in a panic until she laid her eyes on the brunette over her. She could voice any words and could listen as the woman called her name again. Then she managed to choke out the only questions she deemed important, "Where am I?...Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Emma let out a groan of pain and tried to sit up straighter, the groan quickly turned into a strangled cry and she knew that running away would not be an option in this situation.

Frowning, she considered what possessed her to want to run away, but she couldn't remember any incidences that would have motivated her innate desire to get up and leave. Her brow furrowed as she desperately tried to remember something, anything at all.

It suddenly occurred to her that she had just heard someone say something, and her vulnerable green eyes widened as she looked up at the brunette standing next to her hospital bed.

"Who are you?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

For a moment, she could have sworn that the brown orbs were picking her apart, trying to discern everything about her in one harsh glare, but the woman's eyes quickly softened and she offered a somewhat supportive smile. The blonde blinked at the sudden change of expression, but she also found it impossible to not be charmed by the brunette's expression.

"Regina Mills," she replied.

"Regina…" Emma said slowly, testing out the name, she decided that it wasn't familiar at all, but as she inspected the beautiful woman more, she knew that she wished she knew everything about her. "I don't remember…" she added rather pathetically.

"It's quite alright, dear, you suffered quite the car wreck."

"Where was I going?" the blonde asked, she had no idea why that felt like such an important question, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to know. She could just feel something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"No matter how painfully you arrived, Storybrooke was your destination, Emma," Regina replied, managing to maintain the smile for longer than she had with anyone who wasn't Henry in a very long time. Strangely, however, she found that speaking with the woman she believed to be the spawn of the Charmings wasn't quite as insufferable as she would have first thought. In fact, the woman's vulnerable expression just made her want to take care of her, there was just something so familiar about the look that she couldn't place.

"Emma? My name is Emma?" the blonde asked.

Regina nodded and tentatively took a seat next to her, "Your name is Emma Swan, you're twenty years old, currently unemployed…"

"Where's my family?" she asked, though the word felt wrong in her mouth, she felt somehow hopeful.

The mayor bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head, "I'm afraid that you have no blood relatives…"

Emma took a deep shaky breath, for the first time since she'd woken up, she had finally heard something that actually sounded right.

She found that a moment was all she needed to accept the reality that she couldn't remember living with, but then she furrowed her brow, "Why was I coming to Storybrooke?"

Regina tried to move past the sudden intense guilt twisting her stomach.

She was well aware just why this young woman had no family members to speak of and how painfully ironic it was that she was currently on the very floor of the hospital where her father lay comatose. However, she convinced herself that she owed nothing to the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, she simply wanted to use her for interesting companionship and then she would deal with her should she ever become an issue.

Schooling her features in the way she had become so skilled at during her years as the Evil Queen and Mayor Mills, she replied, "You were coming to visit me."

Emma took a moment to let this register, before she asked, "How do we know each other?"

"Well, we're friends of course, dear. You didn't give me the exact details of why you had to leave Boston, but when you called and asked for a place to stay, I could hardly deny one of my closest friends."

"Friends?" the blonde repeated, "No offense, but how could we possibly be friends?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek again and realised that she had yet to think that through. It was quite implausible that the two would have ever met, let alone have maintained a relationship, especially considering the clear age difference. However, she was a practiced politician and instantly came up with a way to buy herself more time.

"We have all the time in the world to rehash old stories, Emma, we should focus on having you discharged…"

"Discharged? You said that I have no family, who would want to look after me?" the taller woman asked, looking down at her body for the first time. She winced when she felt a shot of pain run through her right eye. The casted arm and leg were immediately obvious, but the dull ache running through her stomach had her considering just how much internal damage she had received.

Regina had to convince herself that she wasn't sympathising with this woman, she knew what it was like to not have someone be able to take care of her. However, she did at least have her father trying to help, and even if he failed more often than not, at least she knew that he loved her enough to be around. Even if she was to suddenly get her memories back, the unwitting princess would have no idea just how much her parents loved her and desperately wanted to give her everything that they possibly could have.

"Assuming that Whale will be willing to discharge you, you'll be placed in my care until such time as you are able to regain your independence. Considering the extent of your injuries, however, I may be confined to my daily visits for some time."

The blonde seemed to have stopped listening after the end of the first sentence.

She was filled with this indiscernible warmth at the thought of someone wanting to take care of her. Even if she couldn't remember the woman sitting next to her, she knew that she wanted to spend time with her so that she could regain any previous memory she had of her. At the same time, though, she also felt this strange intense feeling when the brunette had said they were friends, it was almost as if her brain was screaming that the mayor was lying. Emma took a deep breath and told herself that she was being ridiculous and finally looked up at her supposed friend.

"Thank you…Regina."

* * *

**The next day...**

The blonde grimaced as she placed another leaf of lettuce in her mouth, looking over at the brunette next to her, she asked, "Are you sure that I like this?"

Regina smirked and watched as Emma continued to choke down the salad, "It has been quite some time since we last saw each other, perhaps your tastes have changed since you left your teenage years behind."

Taking this as permission, Emma dropped the plastic fork and Regina laughed at her antics, before she creased her brow slightly. She had only recently laughed in the presence of one other person and it wasn't even like Henry was old enough to even register the action.

"You made friends with an eighteen-year-old?" the blonde frowned after a moment. Regina raised her eyebrow and Emma quickly began shaking her head, only to wince at the sudden pain that sparked through her system, "I didn't mean…"

Regina held up her hand to stop her before she hurt herself further and said, "I am twelve years older than you, dear, but when we met, I found you interesting. Do you see any reason why age gaps should restrict a genuine friendship?"

"I…guess not, but could you at least tell me how we met?"

The brunette nodded, she had actually used the past day to think this through, now she just hoped that it was as believable as she thought it was.

"Well, it would appear that you are rather inept in that yellow death-trap of yours," at the woman's confused expression, she clarified, "Your car."

Emma nodded, her confusion fell away and she looked at the mayor expectantly for her to continue the story.

"In the past, I often left Storybrooke as a way of…escaping, on one of those trips, you crashed into the back of my car and by way of apologising, you brought me coffee and we got to talking…"

"Sounds like a meet-cute," Emma chuckled, but her eyes widened and she began stuttering as she tried to make a retraction.

"I can assure you that our relationship is purely platonic," Regina replied flatly, trying to ignore the strange feeling that the idea elicited in the pit of her stomach. There was absolutely no way that she could ever develop those kinds of feelings for a Charming, no matter how well the blonde wore the mix Snow and David's features.

"So we stayed in contact after?" Emma asked after clearing her throat, desperately hoping that it could be that easy to change the course of the conversation.

"This may surprise you, but I don't easily make friends, so despite the abnormality of the situation, I gave you my contact information and we kept in touch."

"Maybe I could read the conversations to jog my memory?" the blonde suggested.

Regina had to stop herself from cringing at just how completely logical the request was, mentally taking a deep breath, she replied, "I'm afraid we spoke exclusively on the phone."

Emma narrowed her eyes as she felt that strange feeling in her stomach again, but she told herself that it would be ridiculous if she were to be some human lie detector, so she tried to move past it.

"Oh, well that sucks. What did we talk about?"

"Anything and everything, dear, but it has been more about Henry lately," the mayor lied as smoothly as possible.

"Who's Henry?" the injured woman asked with a furrowed brow.

Anticipating the question, Regina reached down to her handbag and pulled the latest picture of her son that she considered to be the cutest. Turning it round, she showed it to the blonde and explained, "I adopted him two years ago."

"You adopted as a single mother?" Emma asked with a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips. She couldn't exactly remember why that notion filled her with warmth, but she could guess what kinds of things she went through without a family. It wasn't difficult to imagine why an orphan would be impressed by someone who actually adopted a child.

Regina took a second to inspect her expression before she returned the smile, "As I mentioned, I have trouble connecting with others. I had care to give and Henry was in need of a parent, I didn't see why I should have to wait to be in a relationship."

The blonde took a moment to process this before the grin turned into a full on smile, "I don't see why you have trouble making friends, you seem awesome."

Emma blushed and Regina tried to stop herself from doing the same. Based on the course of this conversation, she could hardly blame the woman for thinking that they were more than friends, but she convinced herself that they would have a lot of awkwardness to wade through before Emma would truly believe their 'relationship'.

"Well thank you, dear, many in this town would not wish to have anything to do with the mayor."

"You're the mayor?" Emma asked with a small smirk as a few fantasies flashed through her mind, but she quickly blinked out of them. _Stop it, Swan!_

"Are you okay?" Regina chuckled as she watched as the blonde seemed to return to reality.

Blush crept up her neck and she swallowed hard, "Fine," Emma said in a very high pitched voice.

The brunette laughed and stood from her seat, "I'm afraid that I really must be going to work."

"Are you coming back later?" the patient asked somewhat pathetically.

Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face at how much the twenty-year-old seemed to already need her. Even though she more than loved taking care of Henry, there was something to be said about having a conversation with someone capable of full sentences.

"I'm afraid that I have a son to look after, I promise I will be back at the same time tomorrow and the nurse has my number should you… _need_ anything."

Emma nodded her understanding and as soon as the mayor crossed the threshold, she began counting the minutes to the next day.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

"Get to the point, Whale," Regina said through gritted teeth and the doctor just rolled his eyes.

"Her injuries are no longer critical. Assuming that you will be willing to be Miss Swan's carer, I would be prepared to discharge her within the hour. However, she will require almost full-time care madam mayor…"

The brunette held her hand up and said, "It won't be a problem, is there anything else I need to know?"

"I would suggest not even attempting stairs without first having the cast removed, her internal injuries may be significantly better than they were, but she should have minimal movement. I'll prescribe oxycodone, but I would recommend eventually moving down to a weaker pain-killer. And initially I'll book check-ups for every two weeks."

"Is that all?" Regina asked mockingly.

Whale just rolled his eyes again and added, "I have already informed Miss Swan of all of this, so all we need is for both of you to sign the discharge papers and she'll officially be in your care. I'll have a nurse bring them to you as soon as possible."

The brunette nodded, biting her tongue against another scathing remark, honestly, she just couldn't help it when it came to the idiotic doctor.

Turning on her heels, she opened the door and walked into the room that she had spent every lunch time and some dinners in. She hadn't quite expected to enjoy spending time with Emma as much as she did, she sometimes couldn't even wait until the next day to come and have another conversation with her. Though she kept telling herself that it was all in the name of pissing off an unwitting Snow White.

At the sound of the door sliding open, Emma sat up slightly and managed to crack her eyes open from her most recent nap.

"Did you talk to Whale?" she asked sleepily.

The brunette swallowed hard as she tried to push aside just how cute she found the sleepy woman to be and she just about managed to regally make her way to her plastic chair.

"Yes, he mentioned that you're ready to be discharged."

Emma nodded and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, before she winced and shook her head, "It doesn't feel like I'm ready."

"You feel better than you did, surely," Regina chuckled.

"Yeah, it feels like I was hit by a truck instead of a tree," Emma grunted.

"You have every right to stay in the hospital if you want to, Emma," the brunette said seriously, she was no longer even questioning where this caring mentality was coming from. If Emma was to believe they were as close as she claimed them to be, then it couldn't exactly hurt anyone if she were to be nice to her.

"Why?" the blonde laughed, "I'm pretty sure whether you live will automatically be ten times more comfortable than this place. Plus, I really want to meet Henry after everything you told me, he sounds adorable."

Regina smiled fondly and nodded her assurance, "He is indeed, but he is still a toddler."

"Well, if he's crying, I'll just pop a pill and be asleep while you deal with it," Emma smirked.

The mayor rolled her eyes fondly and leaned back in her chair, "So all I gain from this arrangement is your presence?" she asked with a mocking frown.

"I think that's quite a fair trade," Emma chuckled. "Although it's not like I can do much."

Regina was about to make a comeback, but she was cut short by the sound of the door sliding open. A nurse walked in clutching a clip board and smiled tentatively at the mayor.

"All of the paperwork is prepared, Miss Swan, you should be able to leave soon. So are you ready for us to prepare you to leave?"

The blonde looked over at Regina and then nodded somewhat too vigorously. Regina stood from her chair and went over to take the paperwork from the nurse.

"While you do that, I'll go and ensure that everything is in order," she said with a smile, ignoring the nurse's shocked look at her kindness.

Emma didn't seem to notice the look either as she just returned the smile, she could hardly wait to see her friend's home.

* * *

"Holy crap," Emma breathed while Regina pushed the chair up to the front door.

The brunette raised her eyebrow at the back of the woman's head and shook her own. She considered whether she could convince her that she was against swearing, but she figured that would be going too far, so she went with a different tact.

"You do know that I have a two-year-old son," she chuckled while she pulled out her key and opened the door.

The blonde cringed and nodded, "Sorry, I'll try to keep a lid on it."

The mayor smiled appreciatively and pushed the chair into the foyer.

"Holy shit," escaped Emma's mouth as she looked around the entrance to the house. She had a feeling that it was bigger than any other place that she had ever seen.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and the blonde bit her lip, "Last one, I swear."

Shaking her head, she began to push the chair into the living room where she had already meticulously set up the blonde's sleeping arrangements until she could actually use stairs.

It took a few minutes, but Regina finally managed to help Emma from the wheelchair and onto to the sofa bed. Each time the blonde winced, she instantly felt bad and she was beginning to not even care that she was so invested in the woman's health.

"So where's Henry?" Emma asked once she was covered in blankets.

Regina smiled at how eager the woman seemed to be eager to meet her son and replied, "He's at day care, he should be back any minute."

Emma nodded and bit her lip as she carried on looking around the room, hoping that there would be something that would trigger her memory. She found that nothing was familiar, but then she realised that based on what Regina had told her, she had probably never been in the house before.

Honestly, she was still having a hard time believing that she was ever friends with this brunette woman. In the unlikely event that they had actually met, she couldn't really believe that they had stayed in contact.

At the same time, however, she found it so easy to talk to the woman, she also found it difficult to believe that they hadn't met before.

Overall, she was just thoroughly confused and if she wasn't in such severe pain, she was sure that she would have questioned all of this further. Right now though, she had the mayor taking time off work to look after her when she was sure that she could just have been left to fend for herself.

"So…what hours do you usually do at work?" the blonde asked after she had accepted and taken her pain medication.

Regina tilted her head and noted the slightly worried tone in her voice, "I will be taking time off."

"Can you do that for a friend?" Emma asked skeptically.

"You're forgetting, dear, I am the mayor," the brunette smirked.

The young woman swallowed hard as a couple of fantasies flashed through her mind and she considered for a moment whether she had been friend-zoned by this beautiful woman. To be fair, she couldn't exactly remember her own sexual preference, but even if she was straight, she was pretty sure that Regina had convinced many women to reconsider in her time.

Regina smirked at the expression on the younger woman's face, she found it oddly satisfying that Snow White's child was so attracted to her, though she couldn't admit that it was because the feelings were somewhat mutual.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked teasingly.

Emma cleared her throat and just grinned back, she was pretty sure that she had turned bright red, so Regina was very aware of her attraction, though the older woman didn't seem to be in any way fazed by the prospect. The blonde nodded and was about to try and come up with a reply, only to be interrupted by the opening of the front door.

A moment later, a woman walked in holding the hand of a brunette boy covered in paint. Regina turned to look at Johanna and then she smiled fondly at her son, walking over to Henry, he instantly put his arms up for to be pick him up.

Placing a hand on some of his hair, she felt how matted it was with paint and then looked over at the nanny, "What happened?" she laughed.

Johanna smiled back and said, "Let's just say that Henry enjoys paint, I'll go and get him washed up if you'd like."

Regina felt Henry clutch tighter to her as he looked over at Emma, clearly the toddler was unsettled by the sight of the injured woman, but when the blonde smiled at him, he seemed to relax.

"I think that I can handle it," the mayor replied kindly, "Would you be interested in taking some extra paid vacation days next week?"

Johana looked surprise for a moment before she seemed to notice Emma on the bed, "Are you sure that you don't want to be focusing on…"

"Emma," the blonde supplied.

"Johanna," the nanny returned with a little wave.

"I believe that I can handle it," the brunette assured.

Johanna nodded and after a moment, she turned with a smile at the idea of taking more vacation.

Once the door closed, Emma turned her attention to the child babbling in his mother's arms and she smiled at just how cute he was. After a second, though, she furrowed her brow as she inspected his green eyes, there was something oddly familiar about them and she felt the need to protect him. Instantly, she decided to push the feeling aside and put the strange feelings down to the strength of her pain killers.

"I will be back soon," Regina promised while inspecting the sheer number of colours covering her son's body.

Emma smiled in return and nodded, "At least you know that he had fun today."

Chuckling, Regina pulled Henry closer to her and turned to walk away, "When he's older, perhaps he can have fun without paint."

* * *

Regina grabbed the Oxycodone from the cabinet that Henry definitely couldn't get to and made her way back into the living room.

"Is the kid asleep?" the blonde asked when she saw the brunette. She noted that the woman had changed her clothes and tried not to laugh at the thought that Henry had gotten paint all over her pants suit.

"You make it sound like it was the easiest thing in the world," Regina chuckled while walking over to the side table to pour a glass of water.

"It only took like…" Emma looked over at the clock and she raised her eyebrows, "It's been four hours?!"

"I believe that the painkillers are quite effective and it's been time enough for you to have more."

The blonde nodded her agreement and inspected the pills that were currently being offered to her, "Can I like watch TV or something before I'm knocked out again?"

Regina tilted her head and asked, "Are you not in a lot of pain?"

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to convince herself that she wasn't, but she could hardly deny the stabbing pain running through her entire body. Sighing she just nodded, "Okay…it hurts, but they say that laughter is the best medicine."

Grabbing the remote, she placed it in Emma's good hand and it wasn't long until the laughter of Friends live studio audience filled the room.

Regina was about to leave to give her some privacy, but Emma looked at her with puppy dog eyes that she was sure she had seen before.

"Are you going to leave me alone?"

The brunette considered just how much she disliked sitcoms, but she just smiled and fell into the arm chair and at some point she started watching the laughing woman instead of the show.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, Henry I'm not sure who's supposed to be babysitting who here," Emma said to the two-year-old playing with his toys on the floor in front of the couch Emma was laying on. He looked up at her not having heard or understood a single word and stood up to the couch to place several well played with army men in her lap. She grinned as he moved over to his toy box near the door and went searching for something else to play with.

"Well, you're definitely babysitting me then," she said watching him coming back over empty handed but standing up next to the couch and taking some soldiers. He held one up and waited for Emma.

"Alright. We're playing war," Emma said picking up a soldier with her one good hand.

"R..w..war," Henry managed to get out with his face scrunched up cutely.

"Awesome kid. Your mom is going to be so amazed. You're going to be talking up a storm in no time."

The little brunette frowned in thought before staring Emma down in determination, "Henwy."

"We've been babysitting each other for two days, just now with the introductions?"

"Hen…Henry."

"Not bad, Henry," she put out her hand and he eagerly took it, "Emma...as far as I know at least."

"Em…mma."

"You're pretty smart, little man."

"A little man who has to get his nap," Regina announced as she leaned against the door frame with a smirk on her face. Emma glanced up to her blushing at being caught with the toys in her lap.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted perfectly running into her legs.

"Party pooper. We were just getting started," Emma pouted, folding her arms across her chest lightly as Regina picked up Henry.

"War!" he yelled with an army man in his hand.

"War?" Regina questioned in surprised and then turned to Emma. " _Miss Swan_."

"What? We were about to play with toy soldiers. What other game do you play with them?"

"You play anything with them," Regina responded. "You're supposed to use your imagination. The soldier can be anyone, doing anything."

Emma frowned slightly. The older woman turned to her son, "Isn't that right Henry?" The boy nodded vigoriously even though they both were sure he wasn't completely understanding the conversation. Though, Emma figured, my kids probably always agreed with their parents.

"Like I remember playing with toys," Emma snorted. "I didn't even know my own name until you told me."

"Surely, you can survive without your babysitter for an hour or two," the brunette said turning to leave out the door.

"Bye, Emma," Henry called.

"Later dude. See ya later," the blonde waved watching them leave.

She sighed to herself knowing this was when it got boring. If she wasn't laying here with Henry there to make explosion noises for all his toys then she was basically stuck to reading and watching tv. Unfortunately, she'd watched every episode of Friends and she only found Regina's Sherlock books interesting, which she managed to read in two days. The blonde was almost positive she'd never read that many books that fast a day in her life. The brunette herself was always working since she was staying home to watch after her house guest.

Emma slumped down as much as she could without causing herself any pain. Speaking of that pain she was trying to avoid, a sharp ache shot through her skull. Her eyes widened as she gasped, pressing her palm into her temple. She bit back a whimper at the pressure she was putting on the gash on her head but it was helping whatever massive headache was plaguing her.

"Holy fuck," she murmured to herself suddenly feeling sweat break out on her brow. "Regina! Regina…Regi-"

"Emma," Regina said appearing in the door and instantly showing up at her side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My head is pounding. Feels like someone is drilling into my skull."

Regina's brow furrowed in thought, "When was the last time you took your medication?"

"I don't remember. Just make it stop," Emma groaned.

"Hang on, Emma," Regina said worriedly putting a comforting hand to her shoulder before disappearing for the blonde's medication. As she checked the clock she realized it had been a few hours since Emma was due for two more pain pills. She cursed herself as she grabbed the bottles and the got the blonde a glass of water as quickly as she could.

"I think I'm dying," she heard Emma say as she rushed back it.

"You're not dying," Regina said firmly handing over the medication which the blonde inhaled quickly forgetting the water completely and pressing her palm back into her temple. Regina reached over and pulled her wrist down, "You're going to aggravate the wound on your head."

"I'm dying…" Emma said again, slowly dropping her head to the back of the couch. She cringed at the painful result of the action. "I don't ever want to get in a car again."

"Emma, you're not dying and I'm sure you'll want to start driving when you're heal enough."

"Everything hurts," she mumbled, her head lolling to the side to look at the brunette. "How long is it going to take?"

"Afraid it's the same as always dear. About 15 minutes."

"Stay with me. Please."

"Didn't plan to go anywhere."

"The kid asleep?"

"Right before you started shouting," Regina said tiredly.

"Are you sure about this arrangement, Regina?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a two-year-old already. Surely having me around is going to wear you out. I have injuries up to my elbows. You look tired."

"Technically it'd be up to your hairline, besides I'm always a bit tired," Regina pointed out with a smirk. Emma rolled her eyes as she started to get tired and the head pain was beginning to fade. "I'm very sure about this arrangement. You're my friend, I don't mind taking care of you when you need it."

Emma reddened for a moment and frowned at a feeling in her chest. She looked up to Regina and asked the question that had been on her mind even though she was very aware of the answer, "No one's ever really taken care of me until you right?"

The brunette's heart ached at the question. She'd looked everywhere she could on any information on the woman. It wasn't that she had no luck it was that she came up with nothing except tragic results. It had only been nearly a week looking after the blonde and was actually starting to feel bad about her childhood, which she could blame herself as well as all the terrible foster parents Emma Swan was left to.

She gave a sad smile to the younger woman and placed a calming hand on her forearm, "Why don't we discuss this during dinner?"

"Uh, okay. I guess," Emma said sleepily.

"You think you'd feel up to coming to the dining room later?" Regina questioned.

"Maybe if the drill stops…attacking…my brain," the blonde mumbled turning her head to the side as she fell asleep.

Regina chuckled at the blonde's ability to fall asleep from any medication. Surely she'd be put to sleep with just some cough syrup. She sat the glass of water down on the side table and pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and laid it over the sleeping woman, leaving her to sleep off her pain.

* * *

Graham crossed his arms and stared at the mayor judgingly as she flipped through the file that he had managed to procure. When Regina had demanded more information on her house guest, he had been very skeptical that he would be able to find anything. In fact, the first time he searched, he had come up with nothing, but the brunette had suggested searching through Child Services databases. He had tried to say no, even if he had become quite adept at hacking, he wasn't fond of the idea, but as usual, he was completely unable to deny her request and it didn't take long from there to find the file of Emma Swan.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked hesitantly.

Regina looked up from the papers and narrowed her eyes at the sheriff, "Are you still here?"

"Don't you think that this is a serious invasion of privacy?"

"It doesn't seem as morally dubious when you realize that she doesn't remember herself, she has no idea whether she wants this information to be known, ergo, I have no way of knowing what she would and wouldn't want me to read," she shot back with a dismissive wave of her hand. Graham opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, before he realized that she was doing that political thing where she just confused people instead of presenting a real argument.

"I'm pretty sure that anyone wouldn't want someone who is pretending to be their closest friend while they have amnesia, wouldn't want that person reading about what was probably the most painful part of their life," he sighed.

The mayor rolled her eyes and looked back up at the man, she had no idea why she didn't just tell him to leave, she somehow felt the need to defend her actions to someone.

"How am I going to help her with remembering if I don't know anything?"

"But…if she remembers then she will know that you're not really friends and she would probably just leave…"

Regina bit her lip and managed to keep her sigh internal, not matter how much she tried to rationalize what she was doing, the fact remained that this entire exercise was so that she could learn more about Emma Swan. She found the blonde woman extremely interesting, despite that fact that she was almost 75% sure that she knew who her parents were.

At first, she had considered cutting ties with the woman and finding ways to prevent her from doing anything to jeopardize her curse. But the more time she spent with the blonde, the more she tried to convince herself that she wasn't a Charming. There was no way that she could be this drawn to the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. However, she had also started to notice certain expressions and actions that she had seen Snow do as a child, the blonde looked exactly like the princess when she smiled and she could hardly deny that those emerald green eyes were a trait of Prince James. So, along with trying to convince herself that the blonde wasn't who she thought she was, she also thought about potential plans in the event that her worries were realized.

She often imagined Snow White's face when she found out that Emma had a stronger relationship with the Evil Queen. Corrupting the savior would be one of the worst things she could do to the princess, and it didn't hurt that she would get to spend time with Emma while she did so.

"Don't you have other work to do, sheriff?" the mayor asked once his shuffling feet brought her out of her considerations.

"I…uh…yeah," he mumbled and exited the office, it was more than clear that the brunette was very aware that what she was doing was wrong and that she obviously couldn't care less.

Once the door closed, Regina looked back down to the information she had been reading. She had gotten to the third foster home before Graham had interrupted her and she wasn't sure that she could bare to read any more of it.

The blonde woman had obviously had a rough childhood and she was beginning to wonder whether it had been a blessing in disguise that she had been allowed to forget. There were accounts of her being severely bullied by her foster siblings, as well as at school and for some of the homes, it appeared that the parents had joined in. She bit her lip as she scanned the lines, but her mouth fell slightly open as she came to one particular phrase, 'the incidences have only increased since Emma came out as a lesbian.'

Regina stared at the words for a moment longer, she went from feeling a twist in her stomach at what the other kids must have done to her, to something reflecting hope. However, she refused to acknowledge what it could have been and swiftly turned the page.

Finally, she got to the final entries, which detailed the woman's time in prison, something that she found she wasn't very surprised by considering what she had read so far. However, there was something that caught her eye and she felt her mind almost short-circuit. The passage that had caught her attention detailed how Emma's key worker was planning to support her through her pregnancy. A million questions ran through the mayor's mind.

_Did the blonde have a child to return to?_

_Did her daughter or son know where she was and did they have someone to look after them?_

Though, the more she thought about it, she had a feeling that there was something else. She found it very unlikely that the blonde would have been rushing away from quickly from wherever she was if she had a child. The brunette just wished that she could pinpoint why the thought of the woman having had given up a child for adoption gave her a sense of foreboding.

Regina turned the page faster than humanly possible and she blew out a breath of frustration when she saw that there was no more information. The blonde must have turned eighteen while she was in prison, which effectively put an end to the file. She ran a hand over her face and turned back over the page to stare at the word 'pregnant'.


	6. Chapter 6

After over a week and a half of deflecting Emma's questions, Regina was honestly doubting herself. She hadn't mentioned her findings to the blonde no matter how tempted she had been to do so.

Every moment she spent with the blonde, she wanted to try and figure out more about the pregnancy, but she hadn't found a way that would be subtle enough. Problem was that there was no subtle way to ask, not when she was supposed to be her friend. She should've known about her having a child.

Graham had been tracking missing person reports and he had found nothing about Emma Swan. It kind of punched Regina in the gut to know that no one bothered to be searching for her. Emma was a good person. She deserved to matter. And surely if she had a baby, someone would have reported that she didn't return home. Assuming there was one she had to return to. She always tried to keep in mind that Emma looked to be running away from something or someone. She just hoped she hadn't been running away from motherhood.

There was no proof to verify or deny her theory, however. No matter how much searching she made Graham do there was nothing on Emma Swan having an abortion or organizing an adoption. An abortion for an inmate should have been on record in her mind but an adoption could be private. She could have had her name dismissed from the records to protect herself. In many ways she wanted to give Emma and herself answers but she also didn't want to know the reality of her lonely life. If Emma had truly been alone it might have been more painful for her to know about it.

"Hey, Regina? Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"What?" The mayor questioned, looking up from her lap.

Emma tilted her head slightly and inspected the older woman. Everything had gone as usual. Regina had put Henry to bed and then came back downstairs to give her her medication. The one unusual thing was that she now sat in the chair opposite Emma's claimed sofa as the blonde lazily watched tv waiting for her sleepiness to start taking over.

"I'm fine, dear," Regina replied, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. There was always this dark expression on her face more often the past week and she couldn't help but think she did something wrong.

"Have I done something?"

Regina's head snapped over to her, "No, you haven't. I just worry a lot."

"About what?" Emma asked.

"You…Henry. I just want everything to be okay."

"It will be. Look, even if I don't get my memory back, we'll still be friends…right?"

"Yes, of course. I just hope there isn't something important you need to get back to."

"Wouldn't you know if there was?"

"You don't like to share everything, but nor do I so I suppose that's fair."

"Everything will be fine, Regina. I promise."

Regina grinned over to the blonde as she watched her fight off sleep. Emma yawned and nodded at nothing in particular, turning her head towards the couch cushions as she fell asleep. Regina stood up from her chair and turned off the tv. She made her exit after giving a glance to the blonde and turned the light out as she left out into the hallway. Out of habit, she checked the locks on the front door before she retired to bed.

* * *

"Is it salvageable?" Regina questioned flatly as looked down to her paperwork.

Graham rolled his eyes at her and slapped a folder down onto her desk. She sighed deeply and slipped her glasses off. He watched her lean back in her chair and pick up the folder. The older woman had already been frowning down at her paperwork but now it seemed her mood was completely soured.

"I can't do anything with this. It's ruined," the mayor said flipping through the photos of the totaled car. There was nothing even remotely usable with it as far she knew. It looked like scrap metal. Other than the driver nothing in there could have survived and the thought of having found Emma dead inside made her flinch visibly.

She could see it in her head. Emma Swan hanging upside down in her overturned car, dead and unmoving. Her eyes were wide open and the green was fading, her skin was paling. She shook her head lightly not wanting to see the image anymore. She'd grown close to the woman during their time together. Imagining the past few weeks would've been the same old thing over and over again and having the town have a small memorial for the unknown person, made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She needed Henry and she loved Henry but it felt like she'd die if Emma had died.

"Madame Mayor?" Graham questioned in concern. She didn't respond at all. Knowing the retaliation would be severe with her if his actions were not wanted, he came up to her desk and reached over to her hand anyway. "Regina?"

She startled in her seat and looked up to him, "What?"

"You looked sick there for a moment," he said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," she dismissed shoving the folder back onto her desk and stood up from her seat. "I need you to search the car."

"Search it?"

"Yes." Graham watched with a creased brow as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse. "I told Johanna I'd only be working for a few hours so it's best we go now."

"Alright but I don't know what would still be intact there."

"Is it possible her phone would have survived?"

The man frowned at her soft tone. It always felt like she was angry at the world but she was nice to her son and well…Emma Swan. It was very hard to believe he'd been added to the list. Although he didn't comment on it to milk the sudden change all he could, "It's possible depending on where her phone was. Not considering it was on her person when they had to basically cut her out of her clothes, I'd say it was thrown around quite a bit."

"Meaning?" Regina asked as they walked to the parking lot. She gestured to the police cruiser and he nodded.

"It's either somewhere in the car somewhat intact, somewhere in the car destroyed, or somewhere at the crash site in questionable condition," he replied watching for her reaction.

Her face stayed neutral so he just drove them to the auto shop in silence as she pondered what to do with the information given to her. Either way worked in her favor but it would've been helpful to get something from it. Although, she wouldn't mind giving it over to Emma and apologizing for the destroyed phone and offer to get her a new one.

"Well, there it is," Graham announced as they came across a yellow mess of metal.

"It's terrible."

"Can't argue with that. Where do you suggest I look first?"

"Wherever the front of the vehicle is I suppose…if there's a front left."

He nodded and turned to the mechanic, "Billy, I need to check this one out. Where's the front?"

"Right here," the man replied placing his hand on a silver part. "This is the front left fender."

Regina watched with a creased brow as Graham maneuvered around the broken car. Another shiver crawled her spine remembering how terrified Emma looked inside. Had she not discovered it sooner the blonde would've been caught in the small fire that broke out when the attempt to find where they could tow it started to fail.

"Anything?" She questioned.

"No…glove compartment is shot." There was rattling from inside the car and for moment she was sure it was going to completely fall apart. "No wait-"

"What is it?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Well, I found the phone."

"Excellent. Bring it here." She watched him through the shattered windshield and arched an eyebrow at his uncertain expression. He came over to her, holding the phone in his hands. The mayor's shoulders deflated. "Destroyed…"

"My apologies, Madame Mayor."

"No matter. I'll just get her a new one. Plenty of issues avoided anyway."

"What do you have to gain from this anyway?" Graham asked suddenly. The answer had been eating at him. She seemed to care for the blonde but he knew all this was really to learn what she could about the woman all while trying to make her life before her accident disappear almost.

Regina stiffened and glared at him, "None of your business, Sheriff." She walked away from the shop and Graham dumped the phone into a waste bin off to the side before grabbing a box and leaving off behind her, "Regina, wait."

"You've done enough for today, Graham," she snapped back at him.

"The phone was a bust but Billy recovered a few things from inside." She stopped walking and turned around to him holding a small box of things. "I was going to bring it to your office when I came to deliver the budget reports but you called me earlier than expected."

"What's inside?"

"Personal items, I suppose. But there wasn't much in the car to begin with. There was a bag of clothes in the back but it was burned to a crisp from the fire."

Regina accepted the box and reluctantly thanked him. Graham nodded and offered her a ride back to the office but she denied with no explanation and left him puzzled. She walked the short distance back into the main part of town before her feet led her to a bench at the park. The contents of the box were tempting so she didn't hesitate to take a seat and satisfy her curiosity.

"Let's find out who you are Miss Swan," Regina said to herself reaching into the box as she sat her purse down in her lap. The first thing her fingers found was something soft and she pulled a slightly singed woolen blanket from the box. Other than the burn marks on it, the first thing to catch her eye was Emma's name in the corner. An image of baby Emma all alone with nothing except the baby blanket created an unpleasant sensation in her stomach. It wasn't something she liked to experience so she tucked it aside.

The only other thing was a t-shirt and finding that unimportant, the mayor pushed it away. Her hands wrapped around a framed picture. Emma and another woman. A brunette with bright blue eyes with her arm hooked around Emma's neck and kissing her cheek. Regina immediately saw the glint in them. She wasn't to be trusted and she was afraid Emma had done just that.

Like she'd seen on some crime shows she'd watched occasionally with Emma, she turned it over in her hands and removed the back of the frame. There was a note attached and something written on the back of the photo. First she read the back of the photo.

_Best I ever had._

_-Alex R._

"Alex?" Regina questioned curiously. It was obvious they were together from the looks of the picture. Pieces were starting to come together and the note was only going to help with the puzzle of why Emma was in such a hurry to leave wherever she had come from.

_Emma,_

_Keep this picture for me. I know things have been rough for you the past few years but I'm always going to be there for you. Your mind is always on your childhood and…well, the pregnancy and the adoption. Fosters and group homes are over and you're free. As far as the baby thing goes, I know you don't like to talk or think about it but you worry about it all the time but trust me on this one, Swan, the kid's in a good place. Don't feel guilty, you did right by them. Just keep that smile on your face._

_That picture was a good day wasn't it? Save it for those rainy days._

_-Alex_

"Adoption?" Regina frowned and sighed. At the least she could search around for an Alex R. and Emma together to find out more about her past. But she knew for sure the blonde's relationship with this Alex had went bottom up. She had good reason to run too. She'd given this woman some of her deepest thoughts and secrets and it seemed that she'd betrayed the trust given to her.

The brunette huffed angrily causing the flimsy note to fall from her hand. Her hands moved to grab it but it got away from her too quickly. She looked down at it at her feet and sighed as she picked it up.

"Just my luck. I was actually going to give this to her," she muttered to herself, staring at the soaked and dripping page with a frustrated sigh. The words were completely unreadable. "Great…"

* * *

Emma watched the older woman walk pass the doorway twice. She was reluctant to bother the woman as she was Henry's babysitter and not hers but something was poking at her curiosity. It was maybe an invasion of privacy but it would also help her learn about her friend. The blonde didn't enjoy Regina's memory of their relationship being so one sided.

"Johanna?" She questioned.

The woman came back to the door and looked at her expectantly, "Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Please call me Emma. Miss Swan makes me feel kind of old."

"Alright, _Emma_. You needed something, yes?"

"Well kind of…" Emma shrugged scratching the back of her neck. "It's about Regina."

"Oh…" the blonde tilted her head at her reaction and took note of that. "What about her?"

"Who is she…you know, what's she like?"

"I don't know a whole lot. She's the mayor," Johanna admitted coming to sit down across from her.

"Does she have any other friends?"

"No…other than you, I doubt it. No one really knows anything about her. She keeps to herself. A woman who likes privacy more than most I imagine."

"How much do you know?" Emma asked.

"Enough, I suppose."

"You mind if I ask you a few questions? I know I'm her friend but I can't seem to get back a single memory and I feel kind of bad that she has to be so lonely now that I don't remember a thing about her."

"Sure," the woman agreed hesitantly.

"I won't tell her about this. I swear."

"I believe you."

"Okay so…her favorite color? It's purple right?"

"Yes it is. You remembered something about her?"

"I don't know…maybe?" Emma frowned down into her lap, hoping something else would come to her. "That's a good sign right?"

"I believe it is. Maybe you don't have to feel so guilty for long." Emma grinned at the comment.

"Well, now I have a lot of trivia to get-"

The front door opened and Regina walked by with an arm full of items. Johanna shot up out of the chair and hurried over to help her while apologizing for not working. Regina didn't seem to have minded her sitting and talking to Emma but most times there wasn't a way to tell if she was upset until it was far too late.

Emma sat in silence for over ten minutes. No one had walked by and there was only the sound of footsteps going up and down the stairs before seeing Johanna head to the door.

"Have a nice evening, Emma," she said and the blonde waved back at her mouthed her apology in case she'd gotten her in trouble but the older woman's genuine smile gave her reassurance. Just as she left, Emma called out to the kitchen, "Regina?"

"Have you had your medication?" The brunette answered back.

"No…but that's not what I'm asking about-"

"I'll be there in a moment," Regina replied.

"Okay," Emma sighed leaning back against the cushions. Unconsciously her hand went up to the healing gash on her temple. Her fingers barely grazed the stitches before she was caught.

"Emma, don't," Regina warned holding a small box under her arm and her medication in the other. The blonde folded her arms and pouted at her sudden presence.

"You always catch me," Emma huffed and Regina let smile tilt the corner of her lips. She sat down on the edge of the sofa where Emma had resided much of her stay at the mansion. It was the first time she'd chosen to sit there of all places so Emma had attempted to move herself over some.

"It's alright, I have room," Regina assured placing a comforting hand on her thigh over the blanket covering her legs.

"Okay," Emma nodded before tensing her jaw, looking over at the box on the coffee table. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, you aren't."

"What's in the box?"

"Take your medicine first. Then we'll talk," Regina instructed reaching over to the coffee table and handing her the plastic cup.

"That's it?" Emma questioned looking at the single oval pill inside. "There's usually three more."

"It's only six, remember? I don't give you the other stuff until after dinner so you aren't asleep in your food," Regina chuckled.

"Right," the blonde agreed taking the pill. She swallowed and handed the cup back, "It's a good thing you're my friend. I'd be lost without you. I can't even remember my pills."

"Water?" Regina asked. Emma shook her head and grabbed the glass that was already there for her. "I'm sure you would do just fine but you shouldn't have to take care of yourself. Especially with the condition you're in."

"Convenient I was coming to you then."

"Yes," Regina responded with a tight smile. She grabbed the box from the table and gently sat it down in Emma's lap.

Emma looked up at her and then down to the box, "What is this?"

"I had Graham search what was left of your car," she explained, passing her the folder with the pictures in them. Emma's face turned to a frown at the images.

"I was in this?" She questioned. Her tone gave off nothing but shock. For a moment Regina wasn't sure if she was talking about the style of car or the condition it was in. Although it wasn't hard to be surprised that a person had been trapped inside.

"Yes, I found you on my way into town. I had no idea you would be in town that night. When I saw you inside I thought you were dead but…" Regina pushed away the thought that had plagued her mind once already that day. "I'm just glad you weren't."

"Shit…" Emma blinked and tears started prickle the corner of her eyes, "Brutal, huh? Lucky…"

"Are you alright? Do you remember?" Regina leaned over and thumbed away the stray tear on her cheek. Emma looked up to her and blushed at the contact, shaking her head.

"I don't remember. I don't think I want to."

"I wouldn't want you to either. I can't imagine how terrifying it was for you."

"If anything it's probably one thing I don't want to remember." She sniffed and sat the folder aside to assess the item in the box. "What are these?"

"Your personal belongings. Well, the ones that survived."

She watched Emma reach into the box and pull out the t-shirt.

"Ever saw me in this?" The younger woman laughed. Regina shook her head and gave a tight-lipped smile. She put it over the back of the couch and took out the blanket. Whether it was a conscious action or not, Emma pulled it close to her body, "I don't remember this but…"

"It's very important to you. I can't imagine you've gone anywhere without it."

"Thank you for finding this."

"Of course." Regina dreaded the next item and turned away as Emma took it out. The blonde scanned the photo and felt a certain burst of anger rise up her chest. The mayor smirked slightly at the emotions coming across her face.

" _'Best I ever had. Alex R.'_ " Emma scoffed. "Bitch…"

"Emma?"

"I don't remember much. I caught her sleeping with her manager in our bed."

Regina's stomach twisted into a knot, "I'm sorry. Didn't look the least bit trustworthy to me."

"I guess I didn't listen to you." She just hummed her agreement casually. Emma tossed the frame onto the coffee table and folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't tell me about this?"

"I didn't know Emma. You never mentioned it to me."

Emma nodded, "I told her I loved her and she didn't say anything back. I should've known then."

The brunette stayed quiet for a moment before collecting the shirt and picture frame. She revealed the note from her pocket and handed it to Emma as she moved the box to the floor.

"I'm really sorry. I dropped it."

"It's okay…did you read it?"

"I…"

"It's okay if you did."

"Well, it was a note from Alex saying that she'd always be there for you and that even though things were tough you should still keep smiling…like on the picture."

"What a real asshole…Sleep with her manager and then ask me to stay around," Emma said bitterly. "She had some real nerve…that's why I was coming here. I was running from her...everything she ruined."

"You were leaving your girlfriend to come to Storybrooke and you crashed."

"That's all I remember. I just remember flying off the handle from seeing them and then running off."

"I didn't know about that, Emma. I'm sorry. I really am," Regina admitted honestly grabbing the blonde's hand. Emma gave a smile and squeezed her hand back.

"You don't need to be sorry, Regina. You're taking care of me. Alex…she…I wouldn't be handicapped like this if she'd just…If she'd been honest."

Regina nodded accepting that as proof that her act of desperation wasn't all selfish. That the blonde benefited from this. She didn't like the thought of Emma being alone no matter who she was…who she was related to. Emma was hers to care for, that's all she wanted and hopefully one day the younger woman could learn to love her in whatever capacity she could.

"Regina it's okay," Emma said softly, wiping a tear away from the older woman's face. "It's okay."

She blinked in disbelief. Tears? It wasn't new but it hadn't happened in front of anyone. Regina retracted her hand from Emma's to wipe any remaining tears from her face and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I should get dinner started," she said.

"Okay. I'll be here," Emma nodded. Regina was grateful for the change of subject. She grabbed the plastic medicine cup and stood up to leave the room but stopped and picked up another box from the table, giving it to the blonde. Emma accepted it and looked at her curiously, "What's this?"

"I found your phone in your car. I'm afraid it didn't make it, so I bought you a new one."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. Thank you."

"That way you won't have to struggle for the house phone if you need me."

"You're really great you know…"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said leaving the room. "Oh but you won't really be saying that tomorrow."

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"I have to take you to Dr. Whale in the morning for your check-up."

"Oh…well, that'll suck but at least you'll be there."

* * *

"How are you today, Miss Swan?" Dr Whale asked shining his pen light in her eyes. She flinched slightly and Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm okay. Just a real challenge to get here…right, Regina?" Emma chuckled lightly.

"I will agree it was somewhat difficult."

"Have you tried being mobile?" He asked taking note of their answers.

"Well, kind of. If I really have to pee, I'll struggle to the bathroom myself when Regina's dealing with her son." The mayor shook her head thinking of the time she almost found Emma crumpled on the ground, halfway to the bathroom. That was probably one of three heartattacks she'd almost had from worrying over the younger woman.

He nodded and pulled out his stethoscope and pressed it to her chest, "Breathe in slowly." She did as instructed and he nodded thoughtfully. "Breathe out." Regina watched him nod at the result and glanced at Emma.

"Any problems breathing at all since you were discharged?"

"Nope."

"Well, her lungs are fully healed but no flag football," Whale informed looking over to Regina and then to Emma. "Now there isn't anything I can do for the broken arm and leg right now but we can get these stitches out and then get a quick x-ray to see your progress."

"You're taking the stitches out?" Emma questioned warily.

"Yes."

"Isn't it going to hurt? Are you going to give me drugs?"

"No. All you'll feel is a little pulling sensation, no pain."

"Okay, then." Regina gave her a smile of encouragement.

Removing the stitches took a total of about five minutes…minus the five minutes, it took for Emma to be still and stop asking about required pain tolerance to handle it. Regina offered to hold her hand and she settled down only long enough for Whale to get through the first stitch. She felt absolutely nothing and relaxed through the rest of them still holding onto Regina's hand.

After that Whale checked her eyes again and then had a nurse bring in a wheelchair. Regina naturally helped her down from the examination table and into the chair. Every time she assisted the younger woman she earned a grateful smile from Emma. She enjoyed the attention almost more than Emma enjoyed being doted on.

"Is this going to hurt, Whale?" Emma asked before the x-ray.

"No," he said flatly.

"Regina?" She questioned.

"You'll be fine, dear," Regina replied sending a scowl towards the man. Feeling the stare burning into the side of his face so he hurried through his tests. It was an hour long check-up but it clearly wore the blonde down. By the time they were done she looked exhausted and ready to go right back to sleep from when she first woke up.

"So?" Regina asked impatiently as Whale looked over the papers on his clipboard and the x-rays.

"Other than the obvious injuries she's on track for her recovery. Just try to let her walk around a bit more now. She can handle it but still no stairs. Her medication dosages are still the same but it's down to twice a day on everything except for her pain medication. Only give that to her if she's in pain."

"Thank you, Dr Whale."

"My pleasure, Madame Mayor."

Emma waved tiredly as Regina pushed the wheel chair out. Regina wasn't sure it was even meant for Whale but the blonde was having her first outing in weeks so the brunette got them home quickly and gave the blonde opportunity to test out a walking strategy before depositing her on the couch. She tucked her under the blankets and turned to leave to check on Henry.

"Regina," Emma called.

"Yes?"

"You're still great even after all this today. Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Regina grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dark abyss known as writer's block.
> 
> Enjoy.

The shuffling from her right side was starting to drive her insane but she was trying not to scold the blonde woman about. She was stuck in the house, mainly in the living room and bathroom and there wasn't too much to do except watch tv.

Emma groaned from her lounging position on the couch opposite Regina's chair. The brunette looked up from her book and arched an eyebrow over to the frustrated woman. She removed her glasses and settled them and her book into her lap. "Are you alright?"

"Fine..." Emma sighed, flipping the new phone closed.

"I'm sorry but I don't really believe you." Regina smirked. "What's bothering you?"

"Me." Emma muttered. She slouched into the couch wincing slightly at the jostling of her head. She sighed knowing another migraine was going to start up soon and those were beyond unpleasant for the both of them. Regina hated seeing Emma in so much pain and not really being able to do anything about it. The brunette frowned at her answer and silently urged her to continue. "It's just…I can't remember anything useful except for fucking Alex…"

Regina shot her look and she hunched her shoulders apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm hating that I was so secretive about everything with you. You'd be able to tell me what I need to remember."

"Even if you _did_ tell me everything, Emma, it's best not to be told. Your mind has to gain memories back on its own."

"What if I never get them back? What am I supposed to do?"

" _If_ that happens, then we'll figure it out together. You're not alone Emma." The blonde looked over to see the older woman's intense, passionate stare. "I…care about you and I won't let you go through any of this by yourself. You know that, don't you?"

Emma grinned at her and nodded. "I do. Thank you, Regina. For all of this." She shifted, showing a look of discomfort and Regina was up on her feet almost instantly. Before the blonde could even blink, Regina was fixing her pillows and shoving a few extra under her injured leg. "Oh, Regina you don't have to-"

"Of course, I don't have to." She chuckled. "But I want to. You'd do the same for me. Right?"

"Definitely." Emma nodded. She dropped her gaze down to her lap, turning her mobile phone over in her hand as Regina fluffed one last pillow under her leg before, instinctively, putting a blanket over her leg from the back of the couch. "Did we…you know email? You know how to use that right?"

Regina straighten up and tried not to let her face turn red at the question. Truthfully, she was terrible at it. She preferred pen and paper although her young secretary insisted on emailing her instead of doing what she asked of her. Emma noticed the look on her face and grinned, finding her pinked cheeks adorable.

"Okay so that's no."

"Well…"

"It's okay. It's kind of a new thing. I get it. Not too sure if I remember it very well myself. We could learn together?"

"That'd be nice." She agreed meekly.

Emma chuckled. "Since I'm younger I guess I have to keep you updated on what's cool."

"Are you implying I need help being…cool?" Regina smirked sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Emma's feet.

"Do you have a Myspace page?"

"I've heard of it."

"But you don't have one?"

"No." Regina huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I probably won't remember my own, if I have one…so we can do that together too. Although, I think that's for people with more friends."

"You could search yourself?" Regina suggested, feeling more slightly less tense about Emma looking for her life. She was still feeling guilt about taking Emma away from a life she couldn't remember but after all this time, she didn't want Emma to leave.

For the first time, there was someone who wasn't Henry that didn't bother her. She enjoyed Emma's presence even if the younger woman couldn't really move around much. She didn't mind being in the living room with her all the time and of course Henry liked to be anywhere they were when he wasn't grumpy from sleepiness. She thought she'd have an issue with Emma but she was nothing like anyone else she'd met in town. Anyone of interested lived and visited in that little town she always escaped to.

Emma nudged her with her uninjured leg and flashed her a gentle smile as she looked up. "I have a feeling you've already tried."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I figured. You're always beating yourself up about not being able to tell me everything about my life. Especially, about Alex's note. You don't have to feel bad, Regina."

"I can't help it." The mayor replied. 'I feel I should take blame for this happening to you in the first place."

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. You're my friend. You're helping me. That's all that matters." Regina moved to say something, Emma stopped her. Regina looked down to their tangled fingers and managed a smile despite how overwhelmed she felt. "To me."

* * *

Regina paced the in front of the empty deputy's desk with a hand on her hip under her blazer and her thumb nail in her mouth. Was she honestly about to do this? It wasn't as if she was righting all the wrongs she'd done with Emma but the blonde seemed okay about the fact that she apparently hadn't shared much information with her supposed friend.

_Where the hell was Graham?_

The pregnancy was bothering her but it was a dead-end cycle. Taking what she could from the note Alex had left for Emma and from the obviousness of her lack of records, this baby that Emma had was put up for adoption. It wasn't an easy conclusion to come to because the thought of Emma having an abortion saddened her but she knew that was going to be the hardest thing she'd have to tell the blonde.

In the end her fears, faded as best they could. She spent so much time with Emma. This girl who was kind and caring and probably incapable of making a choice without being filled with so much guilt…she couldn't imagine that'd be something she'd forget even with her injury. Giving a baby up for adoption in hopes of giving it the best future possible was by no means an easy decision but it was more bearable.

The person who she could see Emma was, would've been on the deep end of serious depression and guilt too visible for everyone to see. And Emma was alone? She no one looking for her? This woman would've remembered through her injuries. She maybe would've felt compelled to crash on purpose. Emma couldn't do it. Not with the way she looked at Henry and lightly grinned adoringly at babies on the tv. She was too good of a person to stomach doing it.

So, the baby was put up for adoption. That was the best and most logical conclusion she could come up with. It was also what she was psyching herself up for.

"Regina?" Graham called with a frown. Regina stopped her pacing and looked at him like he'd caught her voicing her thoughts. Although it wasn't like he didn't have his own conclusions brewing in his head since all this information went through him before it was in Regina's hands. "I thought I was meeting you at your office to discuss my findings."

"Things have changed." Regina said removing her hand from her hip and dropped her other to her side.

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same from my search. I've found nothing-"

"Graham." Regina raised her hand to interrupt him but he noticed it wasn't in that usual mayoral way she does it. It was just so she could finish what she was saying. No annoyance. No impatience. "I understand you've come to a wall in your research but I've come to tell you that your investigating is no longer necessary."

"What?" His brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We're done searching. If Emma wants to continue searching herself when she's better, that's fine but for now, I think it's best we discontinue this." Graham frowned, trying to process it but still nodded. Regina gave a tight grin and started to make her exit as he walked forward into the room. She stopped at the door, placing a hand on the frame with a deep breath. "Thank you, Graham."

"Of course, Madame Mayor." He said not turning around to face her.

"I understand this has been time consuming and typically there isn't much to do around Storybrooke but if you'd be interested in taking on something else…I've asked Billy to restore Emma's car."

"Is that even possible?" He asked turning around, scratching his beard. "You saw it yourself."

"I'm aware of its condition, yes. But I've decided to personally fund the project anyway. It's very important to Emma so it would be very much appreciated if you could help him."

"Help how?"

"If there are things he needs that aren't in Storybrooke, you'd find where they can be retrieved outside of town."

"I'd be happy to assist, then."

"Thank you." She turned with a nod and moved to leave him to his paperwork.

"Regina?" She spun on her heel and looked at him curiously, a pinch of annoyance in her arched eyebrow. "Where are going?"

"To tell Emma something she needs to know. I don't want her to hurt but it's a truth I must tell her." She admitted before finally leaving the station.

* * *

Emma's brow was furrowed in concentration when Regina walked back into the mansion. She was nervous to tell her and although it was a relief to be telling her this rather than telling about something much worse, this could also hurt Emma as well. She hung her coat on the hook and wrung her hands together as she appeared in the doorway of what was now most definitely Emma's room.

Sensing the older woman's presence, Emma looked up from the screen and smiled at her. She patted empty spot next to her and Regina gave a gentle smile back as she came over to sit. The brunette glanced to Emma's leg and was relieved to find it wasn't just planted on the ground. It took a look not to say something about feet on her coffee table but she was just glad Emma still had it elevated.

"So, you were right about me being a big kid." Emma chuckled with a slight blush grazing her cheek. "Good call on the Gameboy, Regina. I've been addicted."

"I figured." Regina grinned.

"You really didn't have to buy this for me."

"I had to do something. I can't always be here and Henry probably sleeps more than is appropriate for him to be keeping you company. Just another way to pass the time while you're sort of trapped here."

"Just a little while longer. I'll be fine but thanks anyway."

They fell into a pleasant silence. Well, pleasant for one of them. Emma didn't mind it sometimes, even though she was usually the one to request an end to the silence. Regina, on the other hand, was becoming less and less inclined to do what she said she would do.

It was important that she told Emma what she knew but she was worried what the result would be of telling her. No memories and a forgotten pregnancy. She didn't know anything for certain but the pain would be great and she vowed to be there for the blonde. Even if the basis of their relationship was a foundation of lies, her feelings for Emma were very genuine.

"Hey." Emma touched her knee and she jumped. Sighing, Regina placed her hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

"Emma…there's something about you that I haven't told you." Emma frowned slightly. Anything that made her friend looked this worried and nervous was bound to be trouble, "Now you'll be very upset with me for not telling you this immediately but it's hard to deal with and you're already in the process of healing I didn't want to halt your progress."

"Well, what is it…is it really bad?" Emma questioned cautiously.

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it." Regina sighed and sat back against the couch. She turned slightly toward Emma and the blonde took a deep breath, steeling herself against whatever it was that was coming. "Emma…"

"Wait." The blonde put her hand against Regina's thigh and directed the brunette's attention up from her lap. Regina glanced between the hand on her leg to the blonde who look just as terrified as she felt about this. "Will this change our friendship? Will I have to leave…town?" Regina noticed that she hesitated. She meant the mansion but she chose not to say anything about it.

"You can stay as long as you want." Regina frowned. Honestly, she wanted Emma to stay forever at this point. "Well, no. You and I will still be friends and you don't ever have to leave this town if you don't want to."

Emma nodded her acceptance. Regina took her hand from her thigh and trapped it between both her hands in hopes that it would provide some comfort for what was about to come. She hoped it wouldn't be devastating but she knew it would be hard.

"I'm ready, I guess."

"You were pregnant." Almost immediately, Regina wanted to take it back when the younger woman's face fell. Worry came over her features and she paled. Regina tightened her grip on the hand between her own. "When you were 18…"

"What have done?" Emma murmured, turning her head away from Regina. Her eyes were starting to sting and an onslaught of tears were about to start soon. Regina glanced around in a touch of annoyance that there wasn't a single box of tissues anywhere. "I knew something was wrong."

"Miss Swan, listen to me-"

"What did I do with it? Was it a girl? A boy?" Emma questioned pleadingly. In response to her sudden trembling, the mayor shifted over to be closer to her. Hugging wasn't something she particularly enjoyed but for Emma she finding she felt she was willing to do anything for her. That definitely included a tight embrace in which they would be trapped in for quite sometime.

She was grateful that Johanna was upstairs entertaining Henry and if she was lucky, he would be napping while the older woman watched over him with a book in her hands and humming softly.

"I don't know the sex of the baby. I'm sorry."

"What did I do with them? Did I hurt them?"

"No, Emma. Of course not."

"Then what?" She asked worriedly.

"You gave the baby up. It was a…closed adoption. Your name isn't mentioned in any paperwork."

Silence fell. Regina found it deafening. She didn't want to see the look on the young woman's face. She also didn't want Emma to think that she was upset or ashamed by her decision. Her eyes locked onto Emma's face as she looked ahead toward nothing. Her chin quivered but it was obvious she was fighting tears. Cries and sobs. Trying to fight against the agony ripping through her.

"Don't leave me please." Emma whispered as the tears started to stain her face.

"What?"

"I did a bad thing…"

"Oh, Emma, no-" Regina pulled her close. She made sure Emma wouldn't be uncomfortable in their position but she had to hold the woman – something in her screamed that she was still just a girl trying to brave the cruel world – as she was torn apart by pain she'd already experienced and in some unkind and terrible and gracious way had forgotten.

She'd ignored all the things she'd learned about Emma, things that could be assumed about her. Abandoned and forgotten and hurt. She shouldn't have accepted the affection and comfort so easily but everything falsely felt easy to embrace with Regina to Emma. The blonde clung to her tightly, fingers gripping the soft fabric of her blouse and head tucked into her neck, tears falling hotly onto Regina's chest.

Flashes of a man with soft eyes and a crooked smile blinded her mind despite her closed eyes as she cried into Regina's collarbone. His name was Neal. He'd given her her car, the Bug. And then she saw more flashes. Of watches. Of a prison cell. Of feeling abandoned and alone, not as a new emotion. Of a pregnancy test. Of lonely nights and aching joints and a protruding belly. Of being handcuffed to a hospital bed. Of emptiness as she watched the doctor take away a wailing baby.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what else to do. I had nothing. I was all alone."

Regina tightened her arms around Emma and rested her chin on top of her head. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It may not feel like it but, darling, your choice makes you a better parent them most. Than all the people who abandoned you and lied to you. However short a time it was, you were a good mother."

* * *

In the days that followed Emma didn't fully withdraw from the world but she was zoned out often. Regina figured it was due to the fact that she had remembered some of her pregnancy and the phantom pain of childbirth, as well as a bunch of other things. She probably kept prodding and poking at the flashes in hopes of either forming them into memories or trying to shape them into something else so the aching would go away.

Some days she was reluctant to leave the house but it wasn't like Emma would be alone. Johanna was there but the blonde wasn't as responsive to the woman as she'd wish she was. Emma had taken to playing the handheld game or staring into the tv, lost and thought, rather than indulge in playful conversation with Henry or chat with Regina as the older woman sat with her for hours in the living room.

Regina was starting to wonder if telling her was even a good idea. She knew it would've been unforgivable for her to have kept that a secret. It also occurred to her that it would take some time for Emma to cope like she had the first time.

Archie caught her walking to the diner after needing some fresh air and for once she found his presence useful. He smiled at her as he walked Pongo. "Good afternoon, Regina."

She nodded to him at first flashing a tight smile while her thoughts of Emma still consumed her. But then the thoughts went blank and just before he got too far passed her she stopped. "Dr. Hopper?" He stopped and turned to her, the gentle smile still in place, though he looked surprised. "I think…It's about Emma." The red headed man nodded slowly until his mind quickly caught up with the arrival of Regina's new roommate.

"Is there something I could help with? Surely, her trauma has caused some internal conflict. And as I understand it, she doesn't have her memories, is that right?"

"That is correct, yes." Regina grimaced.

"Well, it's all certainly something she should be able to talk to someone about and therapy of course is something you should discuss with her."

"I'm starting to think so too. She's my friend and I've revealed to her something about her past that she couldn't remember and I think it's only made it worse. She's somewhat withdrawn from us."

"I understand your concern. If it's of interest to you, I wouldn't mind making house calls for her since she's housebound."

"I don't she'll be very perceptive is the issue."

"Just talk to her about it. I'm sure she'll come to see that it will benefit her greatly through her recovery."

"I…" Regina frowned down at the concrete of the sidewalk. She didn't think she'd ever be showing any gratitude to anyone in this town but she was finding that Emma's mere presence made her feel lighter. It was the reason for the sudden changes she'd made. The decision to make her former plan disappear from her mind because she just wanted a life with Henry and Emma in it. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper."

"Of course."

They parted way and Regina felt the need to interrupt her walk and get back home again. She made a stop into the diner to get lunch for them and arrived back home in record time. When she walked through the door, she stopped just short of the living room, finding Emma and Henry playing. A scolding was hot on her lips at the sight of the blonde sitting in the open space of the living room floor across from a talking Henry. The reprimand was lost as Emma seemed to listen intently despite the fact that he wasn't all that easy to understand yet.

"Put it there…" Henry commanded as Emma held the toy truck in her hand. He frowned as he pointed to the random spot on the floor and Emma obeyed. Making a decision she felt she would regret, Regina walked into the room and sat the take out bags on the coffee table, causing the two to look over to her. Henry gave a big toothy smile and dropped the robot toy to the floor and rushed into her legs.

Emma watched the older woman grunt slightly at the collision but still smiling at the shout of mommy come from the boy. Regina grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up to her hip as he squirmed to plant a wet kiss to her face. In return she kissed his nose causing a giggle to erupt from his small form.

"Want to explain why you're on the floor?" Regina questioned down to Emma.

"It was an accident really but then Johanna brought Henry down and I decided why not take the opportunity to play while he's down here." Emma shrugged, absently trying to scratch at a patch of itchy skin hidden under her cast. She always managed to a part of her finger between the cast and her arm but could never get the itch. "So I told her she could take off early and promised that if you got mad I would take the blame. It took a while to convince her."

"And if there was an emergency?" Regina asked with a smirk so Emma knew she wasn't upset.

"I can walk. It's just not the best option for me." She looked up to Regina seriously. "I'd do anything to make sure he's safe, Regina. I promise."

"I don't doubt that, Emma." The brunette smiled. This had a lot to do with finding out about her pregnancy but it was the most active Emma had been since they'd talk about it. "Don't hurt yourself though."

"I'll try."

"Good." She put Henry down and the boy scrambled back over to Emma. He made himself comfortable between her legs and started back playing with his toys. Regina left and came back with plates and drinks for them and Emma gave her a confused look. "Just eat, Miss Swan."

They ate in the living room at the coffee table and surprisingly Regina only cringed twice. Henry was close to wiping his ketchup covered fingers on his clothes and possibly the floor until Emma handed him a napkin. For a moment he stared at it as if he didn't know what it was until he took it. Once he finished his portion of food and didn't request the rest of it, he went back to the toys refusing to let go of his juice box.

Emma grinned at him as he murmured a song to himself over the straw in his mouth and then turned to Regina who was smiling fondly at him as she always did. The blonde liked that she gave her a similar look too. The brunette turned away from him and looked to Emma.

"So are you feeling better?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned.

"You've been a bit withdrawn since our talk. I just want to make sure you're okay…that you are going to be okay?"

"I am." Emma shrugged, taking a gulp of her water. "It's just a lot to handle especially if it's something that I had learned to accept before and then forgot but I'll make it. I promise."

"Remember you can talk to me."

"I can't forget it, Regina. You're always here with me." She chuckled. Regina gave a smirked herself before catching Henry playing with the juice box like it was a toy.

"Henry Daniel Mills…" She said and he paused and immediate knew what he was in trouble just at the sound of his name. Emma snickered as he slowly turned his eyes to his mother with pink cheeks. "You know that's not a toy."

"Swrry." He muttered scurrying over to the table closer to Emma and deposited the juice box before glancing sheepishly over to his mother and going back to playing.

Emma laughed at Regina's attempt at a stern look even though she melted from just looking into his eyes. "I'm sure I'll be fine with you two around." Regina shook her head but a crack of a smile appeared on her lips. She believed that could be possible but despite her dislike for the former cricket, he could still help Emma. She needed the blonde to be okay because now…she just meant too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drastic changes and time skips ahead.
> 
> Adios for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma grimaced as Whale shined a light in her eyes and blinked the moment it was pulled away. This was the doctor's visit both she and Regina had been waiting for. It was the one that would grant her freedom from not only the couch in the living room but also the house in general. She wanted to explore the town her friend oversaw.

"Well, it seems you've healed quite nicely." Whale said tucking the pen light into his pocket. "The eye hemorrhaging is completely gone. The head wound is good…headaches? Migraines?"

"Not often anymore." Emma answered dismissively. "Am I cleared?"

He glanced over to Regina waiting patiently by the door and then back to Emma. The blonde had been impatient since the moment she sat down on the table. "Cleared, partially. You're free to walk around now but I would take it slow."

"What about stairs?" Regina questioned.

"With her crutches, she should be able to but I would suggest having some assistance since her arm is broken as well. It typically requires…two."

"Very funny." Emma frowned.

"It's all truth, Miss Swan. Now we're going to remove cast and exchange it for the boot which will make things easier for you. Just get settled back on the table and I'll go get the saw."

She nodded and laid back on the table as he left and closed the door behind him. His last word was delayed getting to her and the moment the door clicked closed, she sat up, giving Regina a wary look.

"Did he just say saw?"

* * *

Regina helped Emma out of the car slowly, despite the woman wanting to take it as quickly as possible. "Emma, dear, transferring to the boot doesn't mean you should be in a hurry everywhere. The house will still be there while we pace ourselves."

"I'm fine Regina." Emma pouted, still wrapping her arm around the brunette for support.

"You didn't see you after that wreck." The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. Regina noticed the action and pinched the younger woman's waist.

"Hey!"

"I saw that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Emma moved towards the front door, leaving Regina behind to test out her mobility. She took a bit of pleasure in seeing Regina rush after her with her arms out, purse unsteady at her elbow, ready to catch her if she fell. Previously, she felt like a toddler with the other woman always ready to chase after her as if she was Henry but now she found quite a bit of amusement in the mayor's nervousness. Her worried eyes were adorable.

Emma frowned to herself. _Adorable?_ She tried not to go drifting off to inappropriate thoughts as her mind frequently did when presented with a very nice view of the older woman's backside. Sometimes she was sure Regina did it on purpose but that wasn't possible. This woman had to be straight…and they were friends.

"Emma?" Regina questioned. "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah…fine." She lied and then deflected the next round of concerned questions from her friend. "Hey does this mean I can like go out and see the town now?"

"If you like." The brunette moved passed her to get her key into the door. Emma watched intensely, trying not to look down. She hobbled in quickly and sped right passed Regina.

"How about lunch at the dinner table this time?" Regina suggested before Emma could step into the living room. She pulled her booted foot back and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Sure." Emma sighed. "How did you even know I was hungry?"

"You and Henry seemed to run on routines."

"You live for routines."

They walked into the kitchen and Regina started to work on making a grilled cheese for Emma and probably Henry once he made his way out of his caretaker's watchful eye. Emma settled down at the counter, starting enjoy her freedom that was now pain free. She tapped her fingers against the marble counter, glancing around the kitchen.

"So…when is bring your crippled friend to work day?"

Regina stopped her hands and looked up to Emma with a raised eyebrow. Then she frowned. "I…you don't want to come to work with me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's what you would call boring."

"I could make it fun."

"You'll be a distraction." Regina countered. She didn't mind having Emma come with her to work but she was sure the younger woman would be completely numb in the brain after an hour of sitting through her signing paperwork. "Although, I suppose, if you want to suffer through it you can but if you go Henry has to go. He's very attached to you."

"He can't even say my name right."

"I doubt he could say my name." Regina laughed. "But that's beside the fact, Emma. He adores you."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Why does that matter so much Emma?"

"I don't know…" She muttered with a shrug. "I want him to like me. I mean it'd suck if we're stuck together and he doesn't like me. But I mean I don't actually live here so I guess it doesn't matter that much…"

"Emma…you're drifting."

"Oh, right. I just mean…I just want to be good with him."

The brunette stopped moving and looked over to Emma. The blonde looked up at her sheepishly. Everything made more sense but she didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. "Emma...this is about-"

"I just want to be good with him. Take care of him."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I know it must have been so hard for you...going through that but I'm not judging you for it. If you really believed that you had nothing to give to your baby then I think you made the right choice by putting them up for adoption."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. You don't have anything to prove to me. I think if you wanted to now, you could be a great mother one day. I don't mind you bonding with Henry but do it because you want to not because you want to prove yourself to me. Promise me."

"I-I promise."

"Good."

* * *

Emma watched Regina pace around, fussing over things. She didn't have a lot of things but Regina insistently and disobediently bought her stuff whenever she got the chance. Emma never complained and thanked her every time.

She planned to pay her back soon when she got a job but for now she accepted the clothes and shoes and little things Regina shyly admitted she bought because she thought Emma might like it. She loved it every time.

So, now all that stuff had been placed into drawers and tucked neatly into the closet. She had over a dozen games for her Gameboy now and they were arranged alphabetically in a case on her dresser. It was more stuff than she knew she'd ever had and she appreciated that Regina was trying to make her feel at home after all the crap she'd went through just to end up here.

"Regina."

"Hm?"

Emma raised an eyebrow as she turned and tilted things so that they were perfect. "You know you don't have to keep fixing things. Everything is perfect how it is."

"Are you sure?" She asked looking over the room.

Emma glanced around too. She was sitting on a fluffy bed. It had its own bathroom. There was even a tv. She really wasn't seeing what more Regina could possibly do to make it even better than it was. She was in silk pajamas already. This was living the dream.

"I'm really sure." She nodded.

Regina gave a single nod in return, still looking around the room trying to find something that was wrong. Just when Emma thought she'd come up short, her face shifted and she had something else she just had to do.

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes but appreciating all the effort. Although she could've done all of this herself…eventually. Regina was back before Emma could think any more about it. Her eyes widened at the sight, watching Regina drop a boat load of pillows on the edge of the bed.

"Um…" Emma looked up to her, very confused as to why she was provided enough pillows to create like three pillow forts. "Where did you get all of those?"

"The other guest rooms." Regina said as if it were no big deal. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. More than good." Regina nodded but still looked unconvinced. "I'm serious. You made up the whole room. You bought me pajamas ages ago, and I don't need help getting in them because I'm already in them. I have water on the night stand. I think it's fine. Why are you so nervous?"

"I just want you to be comfortable. I want you to feel at home here. You've never been here before."

Emma snorted. "I've been crashing on your couch for a while now. I love your house. There's no need to impress, trust me."

"If you're sure…" Regina murmured.

"Really sure." She assured with a small nod and a smile. "I can't thank you enough for this."

"You've thanked me enough…far too much even."

"Agree to disagree, Madame Mayor." Emma beamed.

"Yes, well, I suppose you're all set then."

"I'm great."

"Right…Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina."

* * *

Henry moved around the living room floor frantically.

He had a determined look on his face. Kind of like Regina when she was doing paperwork. His eyebrows creased in concentration and his lips were in a thin, amusement absent in on his face.

Emma chuckled as Henry arranged the toy cars in no noticeable order and in between doing that he was shoving his lego masterpieces into her lap for safe keeping.

It had been a good ten minutes of watching him while trying to make sure Regina wasn't right when she said she was officially addicted Rolie Polie Olie. Although she really couldn't look away from the television when it was on. Henry was distracting though.

Despite her conversation with Regina, she was still overcompensating even when she wasn't aware of it. Regina had given Johanna even more flexible hours now that Emma was capable of – slowly – chasing Henry around. She could take care of him just fine and her friend didn't hesitate to believe her on the first day.

She just said okay and then the next day Regina was saying goodbye to them without a second thought of Emma's ability.

So now this was an almost everyday thing. Whenever Johanna had the chance, she'd stop by to check in on them. She'd make them lunch and then leave them to playing with toys Henry forced on Emma the moment he saw her in the morning.

He was always half in his shirt, one sock on with Regina rushing after him as he rammed straight into Emma's sleepy form emerging from her bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo…" Henry looked up from his cars and over to her. The pensive look was still on his face until a bright, toothy smile appeared on his face. "How about we watch tv? Read a book?"

He preferred toys but with Emma he'd do just about thing. Henry nodded eagerly and dropped the car in his hand onto the table. It toppled over and onto the floor but he didn't care anymore, already too busy climbing on the couch and into Emma's lap.

She winced a little when his little foot connected with a tender spot on her leg but otherwise he was doing better with not flopping on top of her still sometimes sore body.

The plan was to watch tv until Regina gets back within the next hour and then make quick work of all the toys all over the place. Although if they didn't make it to the cleaning part, she at least wanted to get to that teddy bear tossed to the floor in the foyer or she'd be taking care of Henry and a very irate mayor in a full body cast.

Her plan was short lived though. They watched a good episode with no interruptions, both herself and Henry too caught up in it, and then she glanced down to Henry fast asleep in her lap, against her chest, thumb in his mouth.

Emma chuckled at first but then was tearing up at the warm feeling blooming in her chest. A tear escaped her eye but she swiped at it with her knuckles and picked him up. She stood from the couch carefully and placed him back down on the cushions. She put two pillows to block him from the edge of the couch but he was a motionless sleeper. In the same spot when he woke up unlike her.

She cleaned up the toys, making the bear her priority just in case Regina walked through.

Regina did walk through only a few minutes after with groceries in both arms and her purse hanging from her elbow. She glanced at Emma as she walked by, shaking her head and smiling. Emma tried to deny it but Playhouse Disney was her most watched channel.

The door closed behind her and Emma turned around.

"This is not what it looks like." She said, snatching up the remote and turning the tv off.

"Sure, it's not." She grinned. Emma hopped over to her and grabbed a few bags from her arms and followed her into the kitchen.

"Other than friends I'm not really feeling any other shows. You should try it. Henry loves it." Emma defended.

"Henry is two years old, Emma."

"So, he'll be three soon."

"And you'll be twenty-one soon. That's still a seventeen year gap."

"Whatever. On the bright side, I'll be able to drink soon." Emma had a smug look on her face. She was sure dreaming about being able to legally explore the liquor cabinet in Regina's study.

"Stop daydreaming about my wine cellar." Regina chuckled, pushing a box of cereal into the pantry.

"Liquor cabinet." She corrected. Then she paused at the refrigerator, a carton of milk in her hand. "Wait…you have a cellar?"

"We'll see when you're twenty one."

"When is that again…?" Regina gave her a look. Emma shrugged in response. "It's just some things you've told me…I can't keep them in my head."

"Do you need to go see Dr. Whale again? I don't think it's normal to not be able to retain information."

"Regina, it's just a few things. You give me information and I catch pieces of a memory but they go away sometimes." Emma sighed. "Please, Regina, just tell me again."

"October 23. Same as Henry."

"Right." She nodded. "Eventually, I'll turn twenty-one. Until then…I'd like to be showed the town, as promised. I think I should get acquainted with this place. I mean I do plan on staying Storybrooke. Close to you and Henry."

Regina smiled at her. "Of course, how about lunch?"

* * *

The bell over the door rung. Ruby looked up from the counter and looked surprised to see Regina coming in with a blonde next to her and a little boy on her hip, talking animatedly to them both.

They took a seat at a booth and she walked over, determined to be nosy and get some information out of her. From what she'd heard, her name was Emma and she was Regina's friend from outside of town. It wasn't much of a surprise for her or most of the town people to hear, considering Regina didn't have any friends around town so there was no way of knowing about her. But she planned to find.

"You must be Emma." Was the first thing she said. Emma looked up from the menu and grinned sheepishly at her.

"My wreck was that bad huh?" She chuckled uncertainly. "Hope you're not taking the ruined sign too hard."

"I, personally, don't care in the slightest but I'm interested in you since Regina has been hiding you from the town."

"Not purposely." Regina muttered, glancing over to Henry to make sure he wasn't drawing on the table with the crayons left with a coloring sheet. He wasn't on the table but he was surely getting close to the edge of the page.

"Not entirely her fault. I've been kind of lazy lately." Emma shrugged.

"Don't disappear again. I'm really nosy and I need to know things about you."

"Um, okay…sure." She laughed.

"Who is handsome man accompanying you two today?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Regina frowned. "What man?"

"Regina, she's talking about Henry." Emma said, nodding over to the boy coloring furiously all over the page.

"Henry, huh? He's adorable."

Henry looked up at the sound of his name and although he didn't know what they were talking about, he knew the word adorable and he was very smug and proud whenever he heard it. Emma and Regina had said it so much he was practically trained to know the word was always about him.

He beamed up at her, looking as charming as ever. Ruby chuckled. "You've got a heartbreaker on your hands, Madame Mayor."

"I'm sure I do." Regina agreed with an adoring smile, running her fingers through his hair as he went back to coloring.

"So, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have the kale salad and Henry will have chicken nuggets with carrot sticks." Regina closed the menu and ignored the frown Henry was giving her for ordering him carrots. Ruby wrote that down and then looked to Emma even though she was eager to ask a bunch of questions.

"Um, I don't know what to get…my usual?" Her eyes connected with Regina's. "What is it you always get me?"

"Grilled cheese…or a cheese burger at your request."

"I request those often. I'll have the cheese burger with fries and a milkshake." Emma threw a shit eating grin over to her, knowing that she could finally be here to make her own unhealthy order. Regina didn't say anything and just rolled her eyes.

"Coming right up."

Ruby left off to get their order started. Emma watched her go, involuntarily letting her eyes linger on her butt as she walked away. Regina cleared her throat and she snapped over to her, blushing at the older woman's amusement.

"I know this isn't on the record officially or anything…" Emma started whispering as if she didn't want anyone, even Regina to hear it. "…so, um, like…I…I like women. That's okay? Right?"

"Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Regina frowned.

"Well, I don't know…it's not like popular thing…or whatever. I just thought that maybe…"

"Emma, I already knew. I didn't lose my memory. I know and I'm okay with that. I'm not nearly as conservative as I look, dear."

"No, it's not that. Nevermind…" She chuckled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Well, thanks for being okay with it."

"I'm not one to judge…I'd be a hypocrite to be against it." Regina said, as casually as possible. Ruby came back with their food, setting their plates in front of them.

She was sitting down Regina's food when Emma's eyes widened. "You're gay?"

A few leaves tumbled off her plate as Ruby's grip on it wavered. Emma clamped her mouth shut, noticing the diner went silent. Regina glanced up to the waitress and then around to the room before looking back to Emma.

"I'm so sorry." Emma said, looking more devastated than Regina was comfortable. "I didn't mean to…do that…" Ruby finally let the plate connect with the table. A smirk slowly appeared on her face but Emma didn't notice. Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "Regina…"

"Emma, it wasn't a secret. I just...I don't have friends here. No one would know that."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Wow…" Ruby snorted. "I never would have guessed."

"Thank you for our order, Miss Lucas." Regina sighed. She shrugged and walked back to the counter.

Emma was still looking like she'd just handed her friend to an angry mob. Regina understood why she felt she'd just done something terrible considering the way her foster homes treated her after finding out Emma was gay. But by now the patrons of the diner had gone back to their food and Henry didn't even notice that anything happened as he was too caught up in his chicken nuggets.

"Emma." Regina reached over and took her hand. "It's okay. I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Henry held up most of the conversation. And although most things he said didn't make complete sense to the two women trying to put together his word into decipherable sentences but they all were enjoying their outing.

Regina excused herself to restroom, offering Emma another assurance that everything was still fine. Emma nodded and went back to her milkshake, dipping a few fries into them. Henry frowned at the actions at first and then caught Emma's attention, making a sound as he opened his mouth.

"You want some?" She laughed. Henry nodded. "What do you say?"

"Please." He said, showing his teeth and adding a few more S's to the word. It was hard to deny him.

She reached over and gave him a bite. He chewed thoughtfully with a furrowed brow. Moments like that he looked just like Regina. Especially when he rolled his eyes. That was all Regina Mills.

"You must be Emma." A voice spoke. Emma shifted her eyes over to the woman with pixie cut, brunette hair. She was wearing a light blue dress with a cream sweater over it. Something about her made Emma frown and tilt her head and examine her further. She put her hand out. "I'm Mary Margaret."

"Emma." She said, shaking her hand. "But I'm guessing everyone knows who I am."

"Well, you're our first new resident in a long time. If you're staying, that is."

"Uh, yeah. I am. I originally came here to see Regina before my crash. Don't remember if I planned on staying or not but I don't want to go too far away from them. They've been like family to me the past weeks I've been here."

"That's wonderful to hear. We could do with a new resident and I'm sure Mayor Mills enjoys having someone close to her staying here."

"Yeah. Apparently, she doesn't have many friends but I don't really believe that." Emma snorted.

Mary Margaret averted her eyes from Emma's, looking around the room. "Well, she keeps to herself mostly. Here, Town Hall and home are the only places think she goes."

"Really?" Emma frowned. "I thought maybe she was just joking."

"Ms. Blanchard." Regina said in a tone that signaled to Emma that they weren't on good terms. In fact, she was sure there was a gleam of hate in her eyes.

"Mayor Mills, I was just meeting Emma. It's nice that she's come to be close to you and Henry."

"Wonderful." Emma felt the chill from that one word.

"It's was nice meeting you, Emma." Mary Margaret gave her timid smile under Regina's watchful eye and waved at Henry, who smiled back and waved, before leaving their booth.

"Not friends, huh?" Emma questioned as Regina sat down across from her.

"It's a very long story."

"You gonna tell me…?"

"One day. Not now." Regina sighed down to her plate. "Not today."


	9. Chapter 9

"This is really good." Emma mumbled with a mouthful of food. Regina raised her eyes from her plate to look across to the blonde's obvious satisfaction from the meal. "You are a goddess in the kitchen. I hope you know that."

"You tell me every day, Emma." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Emma looked over to Henry who had covertly managed to be covered in mash potatoes without Regina noticing. She pointed her fork over at him and chuckled. "Henry certainly thinks so."

Regina turned to her son and her eyes widened in surprise. She sprung up from her chair with a napkin in her hand. "Henry Daniel Mills!" He looked at her and smiled brightly, stopping her in her tracks. Any panic or mild fury vanished completely. Emma slowly smiled at them. Regina grinned at him and sighed, shaking her head as she started to wipe his face off.

"I think you're done." Regina said, lifting him out of his high chair.

"More juice, mommy." He grinned.

"No more juice. You get a bath." She said.

"No…" Henry pouted, folding his arms across his chest. Then as Regina started to move out of the room, passing Emma. He reached out almost climbing over her shoulder to get to the blonde. "Ma..."

Emma smiled bashfully at the attention. Both women knew that was his name for her since he hadn't quite gotten around to connection the first to letters of her name with the last two like he had the first time he and Emma discussed it. There had been at least a day of struggling to say it right before he settled for just saying Ma now. She was never sure if that was really okay with Regina. Ma could translate into him thinking she was his mother too.

"No, Henry." Regina reprimanded, not even thinking twice about the name. "Emma is still having dinner…like an adult."

"Uh…" Emma glanced down to the sliver of chicken and spoon of mash potatoes still on her plate. She could clear that in a second. "Well, I could give him a bath…if you want."

"No, you finish eating, Emma. I got it."

"It's fine, Regina. It can't be too hard, right? Always watch him…make sure he's actually clean."

"Yes, basically but…" Regina glanced quickly to Emma's leg. "You're still hurt. I want you to avoid any pain as much as possible."

"Regina, relax. I'm fine. I feel fine. I can get up the stairs. It's not like I'm going to carry him up there. Potato monster there, is going to have to handle that himself."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble." Emma shook her head. "…If you want to. Be my guest."

"Cool." She finished off her plate and stood up from her chair, plucking the messy toddler from Regina's arms. He settled comfortably on her hip as she held him with skill with her one good arm. "Alright buddy, time for a bath."

"Thank you, Emma." Regina smiled, letting her hand fall to the blonde's arm as she walked out.

"No problem." Emma smiled in return before leaving for Henry's bathroom upstairs.

* * *

Emma knocked on the door to the master bedroom, seeing Regina standing in front of a floor mirror as she buttoned her vest. At the sound she turned around, greeting Emma with a smile. She waved her in, not wanting her to be standing as much as possible.

All of Emma's more serious injuries were healed but she was still injured and Regina couldn't help but to coddle from time to time. Or...well all of the time.

Emma knew what she was doing but she came in and sat down on her bed anyway.

"Good morning, Emma." Regina said after a moment of quiet.

"Morning. Ready for work?"

"Not exactly I have to get Henry up-"

"I can do it." Emma chimed in.

"He is quite fussy in the morning as you already know."

"Yeah but I can handle it."

"Emma, you promised me that you were going to push yourself because of what happened with your-"

"It's not, Regina. Seriously, I love Henry. He's a cool little dude." Emma shrugged pushing her glasses up her nose. "I like hanging out with him…taking care of him, if that's okay to say, I guess."

"Of course, it's okay. I just don't want you to think you need to make up for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Look, I know. I do. I just want to do it that's all."

"Well, alright. I guess you know what to do."

Emma nodded as she got up from the bed. "So, I can dress him in anything I want?"

"I suppose…" Regina said slowly with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. Emma gave a mischievous smirk as she disappeared from the doorway. "Within reason, Emma Swan."

Emma snickered to herself as she walked down the hall to the room with Henry's name in blocks on the door. She peeked inside to see if maybe she was lucky enough to catch him wake and ready for the day. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He was sprawled out over the expensive toddler bed with a Winnie The Pooh quilted blanket over him.

She tiptoed into the room, flipping light switch on. "Henry. Come on, buddy. New day. Adventures."

The boy turned over on his back and let his eyes slowly pry themselves open with a pout on his face. "Ready for a new day?" Emma asked, pulling open a drawer.

"No." Henry frowned, pushing fists into his eyes as he crawled out of bed.

Emma glanced over her shoulder to see him scooping up toys to play with in his dinosaur pajamas. "Today will be fun, kid."

"Ma…play." He said holding out a Power Ranger toy to her.

"We'll play later, Hen." Emma said. She decided on something simple to put him in since this was her first attempt. A red t-shirt and khaki shorts should work for everyone.

Henry seemed to be very compliant with her and Emma figured it was because she promised to play whatever he wanted after they were done. He followed all her instructions without much more than a pout or a frown. She chuckled at him a few times.

Who knew a two-year-old could have such personality? Henry was aware he was the center of the world and he settled for nothing less than what he wanted unless firmly told otherwise. Just like his mother it seemed.

After the morning potty break, getting him dressed, and the washing faces and brushing teeth routine, Regina wandered back up the stairs to see if Emma needed help. What she found instead of chaos was Emma combing his messy hair into submission and Henry babbling on about the backstory of his toys. The blonde was nodding along seriously, looking like a natural. Regina hoped she could see how great she was – had been all this time.

She was tempted to say as much a few minutes before it was time for her to get to work. Emma and Henry were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. She sat with them, enjoying a cup of coffee and constantly wiping away syrup from Henry's face.

"So, you know…" Emma started, stabbing her fork into her pancakes. "Since I'm living here in Storybrooke I was thinking…you know, maybe we should hang out?"

"We hang out all the time Emma." Regina chuckled.

"I mean like outside? In town?"

"Oh…I see."

"We don't have to." Emma said quickly. "It was just an idea. I…you're busy I get that."

"No, no, there's no problem. Of course, I can give you a tour of the town. I suppose, Henry needs to see it as well. I haven't let him explore too much outside of the house. I know Johanna took him to the park a few times during the summer and fall."

"Yeah, we could totally do that too."

"I guess we have weekend plans then."

* * *

Regina was in the middle of frowning at the instructions her secretary gave her on how to figure out her emails. As simple as replying was, everything as was a pain in the ass. She flipped the page to look at the back but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said without a thought, still deciphering the notes. The door opened and closed, footsteps approaching her desk before she finally looked up. When she did, it was certainly a surprise. "Graham?"

"Regina." He said back with his thumbs deep in his back pockets.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought maybe you wanted an update on Emma's car."

"Well…" A crease appeared in her forehead. "Yes, I suppose, I was curious."

"It's coming along. It's starting to look like a real car now. Some parts are harder to find but it was over twenty years ago when the car was manufactured."

"That's understandable but I want to make it clear that this vehicle will be repaired by any means necessary."

"It's very clear, Madame Mayor." Graham nodded, glancing around the office.

Regina sighed, removing her glasses from her nose. "Sheriff, we don't make small talk. This awkwardness is not something we do. Why are you really here?"

"You do know you're going to have let Emma leave your house a little more at point. She'll need friends. A job." He spoke gently, trying to be as passive with her as he could manage. "She's cooped up in your house. Don't you think she's a little…I don't know-"

"Isolated." Regina finished.

Graham wasn't an idiot. He saw too much. She knew that. He didn't speak a lot but he observed everything. Noticed things others didn't. Regina had a feeling that was why he hadn't asked too many questions about this _thing_ she had going with Emma. Graham was seeing things that others wouldn't see even if they were in his position.

Due to his sudden unveiling of his attentiveness, her thoughts of guilt immediately rose. She had thought about it a lot. Emma seemed happy enough spending her days with Henry at home but she did need friends. She needed social interaction. Babysitting a toddler wasn't very fulfilling and Emma being in her house so much at this point would just be suspicious since the young woman was fully capable of being out and about in town now.

"Yes…that's one way of putting it." Graham responded slowly after the pause in conversation.

"I'm very aware of that. We've made plans for the weekend. I'm going to show Emma and Henry around town and I believe Emma will start going out more if she so chooses."

"Right." He nodded.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I must be getting back to my… _email_." Regina said the word in such a bitter tone that Graham could help but stop his feet from taking him out the door. He came around the desk and glanced at her computer screen. She frowned slightly as he reached across her and tapped a few buttons on her keyboard.

"How did you-"

"Fast learner." He replied.

"Maybe I should consider a budget for computers at the station."

"It'd be helpful. Quicker…neater than rows and rows of file cabinets."

"I said I'll look into it." She repeated, watching him leave out the door. The door closed behind him and she slipped her glasses back on to distract herself from the guilt she was now feeling about Emma. Although there was no escaping the fact that even when she was happy with Emma and Henry, she was always feeling guilty.

* * *

Emma laughed watching Regina rush pass her to catch Henry as he sped ahead of them on the side walk. Something about that woman chasing them around was endearing and humorous at the same time.

Although Emma chose to laugh because with thoughts of the older woman's tendency to worry being endearing were often followed by how amazing she thought Regina was. Then how amazing she was to look at followed after that and though Emma now knew Regina was interested in women, there was no way they could work.

She wasn't even Regina's type.

Right?

_Shit, I'm thinking it again_ , Emma thought as Regina bent over to steal Henry away from his exploring without supervision.

"She does have a great ass though." She mumbled to herself and then mentally smacked herself. "Dammit, Swan. We're just friends."

"I knew we should've brought his stroller." Regina huffed coming back over to her with a bundled up Henry on her hip. He looked like a marshmallow with the puffy coat he was in and his scarf wrapped around him firmly.

"And I said let him run off all his energy. He'll be easier to put down tonight, you know that." Emma returned with a smug look on her face because she was right. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. "So you've shown us the shelter, the park, movie theater…you tortured me with showing the Rabbit Hole to me. You know I can't get in there."

"You will soon. You've obviously forgotten your birthday is in less than a week and a half."

"Wow, time flies, right? It was September not too long ago."

"Well, when the weather turns cold a little too early in the year it's hard to tell what season it is." Regina complained as Henry turned in her arms and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thought something was up. Is it usually like 40 degrees in September?" Emma asked.

"It's not common but a few years have been colder than normal." She said. "It snowed in July twice before."

"So weird."

"Refreshing. It had been blazing outside."

"I'll bet." Emma nodded. "So, what else…oh how about that building up there? With the clock thing?"

"The clock tower…and the library." She turned her eyes to the building, as always, expecting to find the unused library and the dead town clock. She stopped abruptly when she noticed that it was moving. The right time on it and everything.

"Impossible." Regina said to herself and Emma didn't hear but she did notice the cease in movement from her friend.

"Regina?" She questioned.

"Emma!" A voice came from behind them and Henry perked up from Regina's shoulder at the person approaching.

Emma was the first to turn around, followed by Regina. "Mary Margaret…hey."

She glanced over to Regina to see the woman's reaction to her known nemesis or whatever they were. Regina didn't seem to even really notice her. A bit distracted actually. The brunette looked back to the clock tower before finally acknowledging Mary Margaret's presence with a frown.

"It's good to see you out and about." The pixie haired woman said giving a short look to Emma's arm and booted leg. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great actually. I'm still a little bruised but it's still all good." The woman gave her a smile in response. "So…how are you?"

"I'm doing excellent. Thank you for asking." Her eyes caught Regina's and it wasn't as tense as it usually was. "How are you doing Mayor Mills? Your son?"

"We're doing just fine." Regina replied.

"That's good. What are you all up to?"

"Oh, Regina was just showing me around town since I'm like a month and a half late on getting the tour." Emma snorted, trying to ease the tension that had quickly came back in force between the two brunettes. She elbowed her friend lightly. "Right, Regina?"

"Yes." Regina replied, brow furrowed in thought. "Speaking of that, I have something I need to do at the office. It's fairly important that I get it out of the way."

Emma frowned sensing that the woman was lying. "You're leaving?"

Regina let Henry down on his feet and instructed him not to run off, to which he nodded with no real intention of listening. "Stay with Emma, okay, my little prince?" He nodded again and moved over to hang onto Emma's pants leg with his toy soldier clasped in his free hand. Emma looked down at him with a short smile before looking back up to Regina.

"Hey, you're leaving? You want me to take him home?" She questioned.

"No, Ms. Blanchard could continue to show you around. I'm sure she knows the town attractions much better than I do." Regina insisted to Emma's surprise.

Last time the three of them were in the same breathing distance, Regina was declaring the woman as her swore enemy using only her eyes and now she wanted her to show Emma around? Something had to be going on. It was almost as if Regina wanted them to spend time together.

"I'd be happy to." Mary Margaret agreed.

"Well…" Emma started. "Are you sure, Regina?"

"I am. I won't be long, it's just something I need to take care of." The mayor assured.

"Okay." The blonde nodded, looking over to Mary Margaret. "Let's do it then."

"Great." Mary Margaret beamed. "I have to show you this cute little café by the ocean. It's wonderful."

Emma picked up Henry with her free arm and walked behind the woman, sparing another glance to Regina, giving her a chance to call this off completely. Regina rushed forward and placed a kiss on Henry's head and wrapped her arm around Emma with a warm smile before taking off in the opposite direction.

She had to see someone about that clock.

She also couldn't ignore the resemblance between Emma and Mary Margaret any longer.

* * *

Avoiding the familiar sound since adopting Henry seemed to be working until now. Now Regina had no choice but to come here. To see _him_. Because no matter what realm or reality Rumpelstiltskin still had all the information everyone else needed.

"Ah, come looking for a birthday present for dear Henry, have we?" Gold looked up from his ledger and gave her a grin. A knowing grin. He always had that grin.

"Who is she?" Regina asked, stalking up to the counter, pressing her palms into the glass. His eyes flickered down to her hands, annoyance and displeasure coming over his face. This time she was the one to smirk at him. "Who is she?"

"Who is who exactly?" Gold asked.

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No, dear, I'm afraid I don't. You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"I don't have the patience to play games with you, R-" Regina stopped herself and sighed. "Tell me who she is, Gold."

"I'm going to need a name at least…" Regina scoffed. "I'm afraid I can't do anything for you if you won't be more specific, Madame Mayor."

"Our…new town resident."

"Ah, Miss Swan." He nodded. "She's your friend, as I have heard around town."

"You know who she is. Mary Margaret Blanchard, hm? You think I wouldn't put the two together?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you know. I know you're awake."

"Of course, I am." He said. Regina's eyes widened at the way he looked smug. "Or else I doubt we'd be having a two-sided conversation. Now I can see that you're…upset? But I can't imagine why. You have your son…your _friend_."

"Who is she, Gold?"

"You know exactly who she is." Gold smirked and closed the ledger. "Have a nice day, Mayor Mills. Won't want to be missing out with _your_ son."

Regina was still shaken that even with this frustrating conversation, she knew who Emma was. Gold walked away to the back, the ledger tucked under his arm. He confirmed it in his own cryptic way.

She knew who Mary Margaret was meant to be to Emma. _Snow White_.

She was meant to ruin.

Regina turned on her heel with the intentions of leaving and settling her scrambled thoughts. Something caught the corner of her eye. On the counter to her left sat a book. A big, brown book with gold trim. Usually it wouldn't have caught her eye for longer than a second but this book had on its cover something startling. _Her_ name. Gold, cursive lettering.

Regina glanced over her shoulder before stepping closer. Her fingers brushed the edge of the book and then, with a panicked feeling coming over her, she grabbed the book, and hurried out of the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina headed for her home immediately after she had taken the book from the shop. It had her name on it. There was something obviously magic about it. She concluded something was wrong.

The book was some sort of magic and the book was in Gold's shop. That could only mean Rumple was awake. He was awake and he knew. He wanted the curse to end. He was going to ruin it all. Emma was the savior and she was Snow's daughter. She would break the curse.

Emma would break her curse.

She had come to that three days ago. Three days ago, she skipped out on showing any more of the town to Emma and though she was suddenly very cautious of the blonde, she trusted her to get Henry home safely.

Emma did just that and questioned where Regina disappeared to but got a mumbled answer in return.

Things were quieter for three days. Emma worried and Regina gave simple assurances, avoiding any unnecessary touches. The blonde went about her own routine. She took the job of getting Henry up in the morning and getting him a bath every night for three days. Two days of the trio Emma went out and spent more time with Mary Margaret.

The walls were shrinking in on Regina. Sometimes it felt like they literally were. Ever since she held that book her hands wouldn’t be still for anything. They trembled often and became more noticeable the more she thought about everything falling apart. Twice did she cut her fingers while trying to make dinner.

Last night was much the same.

Today as she stood in the foyer watching Emma leave out as Johanna came in, she knew living like this, in fear would only drive her mad. It would only drive Emma away and as much as she knew she should have tried to get rid of the younger woman, she didn’t want to. She…she felt deeply for the adorable blonde who loved Gameboys and smiled brightly every moment she spent in her son’s presence.

She let Emma leave, reluctantly taking a hug from the woman at the last second before Emma left. To go see Mary Margaret. _Snow_. She wanted to refuse. Lock Emma away in the mansion. Make the younger woman stay because that’s why Regina did this in the first place. She wanted someone. She was desperate to want someone and for them to want her in return.

Emma and Henry were supposed to fill the void in her chest. She felt lonely without them. She was lonely and now it would become much worse if she was now looking over her shoulder, expecting Emma to kill her in her sleep to save everyone in town from the Evil Queen.

There were nightmares now too. Emma had come into her room and smothered her with a pillow once. The other nightmare was of being tied to her apple tree and Emma taking her head off with a sword.

She had to do something about this immediately. Scaring Emma away was not an option.

A hand clasped her shoulder and she was careful not to seem startled. Johanna’s calm voice came close to her ear.

“Regina, are you alright, dear?” The woman quietly asked.

Regina still stared at the front door, refusing to look away. “I’m fine. I’m going out for a bit.” She said. Johanna frowned, watching her slip into her coat. “I’ll be back soon.”

“But…I thought we were planning Emma’s party?”

“We will. I just need to go out.”

“Well, alright.” Johanna relented seeing as this was the current mood of the mayor lately. A little despondent. Sometimes also a bit more biting than she had seen since Emma came to town. “Should I expect you in time for lunch?”

“Yes, of course.” Regina absently answered and walked into the living room to plant a kiss on Henry’s head as he played with his toys. He looked up at her and gave a big smile before quickly going back to his little figures.

Johanna watched worriedly as Regina escaped out the door.

* * *

 

“So, I hear it’s someone’s birthday coming up.” Mary Margaret grinned over the rim of her drink. Emma looked up from her plate in surprise.

“You know my birthday?” She asked with a frown.

“Well, yeah. There’s been some talk about it.”

“How? I don’t know a lot of people.”

Well, she knew plenty of people now. It was just that only Regina knew her birthdate and according to most people she talked to, they all said Regina didn’t have any friends. Someone mentioned a woman named Kathryn but she hadn’t actually laid eyes on the woman in the few days she’s been out of the mansion.

Mary Margaret looked at her with a guilty expression. She leaned forward and Emma followed, though she knew there wasn’t much of a secret they were about to share. “Ruby overheard Regina talking about it last week.”

“Why did you have to whisper that?” Emma asked.

“Because Ruby hears everything.”

“I do.” Ruby agreed and the two women jumped apart. “I just heard this conversation, too.”

“So, you know about my birthday?”

“Yes, I do.”

“What did she say?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“What? Why?” Emma frowned and Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes.

“I hear everything. It’s not always a secret. I’m not skilled in espionage.”

“She caught you?” Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

“Yeah. So I promised to keep the secret. Sorry, Em.”

“It’s okay, I guess. I guess that means…it’s a surprise then.” Mary Margaret and Ruby nodded eagerly, seeming very excited at the idea.

Emma wasn’t too sure how she felt about surprises. Especially, now where she was booted on one leg and had a still healing arm. If it was an unpleasant surprise she wouldn’t be able to get away fast enough. A surprise party, though? She was sure she never had one of those before. The thought actually made her a bit excited to see what her friend had planned.

“Honestly, I’ve held off asking…” Ruby started and Mary Margaret groaned, shaking her head. Emma pulled out of her thoughts to look between them. “Seriously, Emma, how the hell did you manage to become friends with Regina Mills? Friends enough to throw you a surprise party for your birthday?”

“Car accident.” Emma admitted sheepishly. The two brunette’s didn’t seem the least bit surprised considering her current injuries from her most recent car related incident. “I rear ended her.”

“And you’re still alive?” Ruby questioned.

“You became friends?” Mary Margaret questioned at the same time.

Emma shrugged. “That’s what she told me, at least. Maybe it was much worst than that and she’s trying to protect me. But…”

“That would explain why she was always leaving town so often.” Ruby said.

“She was?”

“Yeah. Of course, we never knew why because she never talked to us but now we know why. It was to see you.”

“That’s really sweet of her to come visit you like that.” Emma gave a small smile to the woman across from her. “You must be very important to her, Emma. She’s been much less severe since you arrived in town.”

“Yeah, she says hi to me now everywhere I see her.”

“I find it hard to believe that Regina doesn’t have at least a few friends. I can’t imagine what it must have been like before Henry came along. She doesn’t have family here either…” Emma sighed.

“Well, she’s got you and Henry now and...” Mary Margaret looked between her and Ruby. “Maybe we could really meet her too? Ruby and I would love to be friends as well.”

“Really?” The blonde asked in surprise. “You’d do that?”

“Why, not…Regina is hot…I’m sure there’s some kink in there somewhere to discover.” Ruby smirked.

“Ruby.” Mary Margaret hissed.

“I’m not wrong.” She argued.

Emma hoped she wasn’t blushing. _She really wasn’t wrong._

* * *

 Sitting against wall, Regina thought about that book. It had her name on it when it appeared in Gold’s shop. Last time she laid eyes on it, she was shoving it into the bottom drawer of her desk at Town Hall and pushed several folders and stacks of papers over it. It was enough that with time, she could forget its existence.

What wasn’t so easy to forget was Emma. Emma, who was Snow White’s daughter and the savior. Emma who would break her curse. But Emma made her happy and that’s all this curse was for. To be happy.

As much as she should’ve wanted to get rid of Emma, should’ve been ruthless and ran her out of town, she couldn’t. Couldn’t stomach the thought of hurting Emma like that. It was worse knowing that outside of this town, Emma would’ve had no one to take care of her. No one to…love her.

Regina knew that feeling and it wasn’t something she could wish upon Emma Swan.

No, getting rid of her wasn’t an option. She needed Emma. So, there was only one other thing to do.

She stood from the cold floor and made her way deeper into her vault. Her mind was made up. Collecting ingredients from around the room, she settled on something that would work for everyone.

She would forget.

Forget the resemblance between Emma and Mary Margaret and never notice it again. She would forget Emma was the savior. Forget all her problems and worries because she wasn’t going to push Emma away because of this. That woman with the dorky glasses and beautiful blonde hair was a part of her happiness along with her son.

Regina dropped and poured ingredients into the chalice in front of her until the potion was complete. A fog poured over the rim and with a breath of encouragement, she drunk the potion.

Her body tingled and her eyes turned a fluorescent purple, wiping her memories of Emma and Snow and Emma the savior and every little thing that plagued her with uncertainty. It all vanished as her eyes turned brown once again.

Regina released a breath and then frowned. She held the chalice up to look at it and then glanced around her.

“What the hell am I doing here?” She questioned the empty air. “Hm.”

Deciding it wasn’t important, Regina set the chalice down and left.

Without a worry.

* * *

 

Johanna was busy knitting while Henry played with his toy cars. She startled when the front door opened and closed quickly. Regina appeared, smiling broadly at the sight of Henry. The two year old beamed up at her, springing up from his toys and throwing himself into her.

Regina caught him and hugged him close. “I love you so much, Henry.” She said muffled in his hair. He pulled back with mischievous and bright, toothy grin and pressed his palms into her cheeks. In response, she kissed his nose causing him to giggle.

Johanna smiled softly at the scene but couldn’t help wondering if something was going on with Regina. She had been off for days and now she was the happiest anyone has probably ever seen her.

“Regina?” The younger woman turned to her, holding on tightly to Henry tightly as he played with her hair. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.” Regina sighed contently. “I think am. I suppose this is just a good day.”

Just then the front door opened again, this time getting closed a bit slower than when Regina came through. It clicked closed and a key hit the ground. A curse was muttered shortly after, making it obvious it was Emma.

Regina put Henry down on his feet and he curiously moved towards the hallway to see who had arrived. His mother followed and was the first to see Emma cautiously reaching for the key below her. Regina quickly moved to retrieve it and held Emma’s shoulder to prevent the younger woman from falling over. The last thing either of them wanted was another visit to Whale.

“Ma!” Henry cheered and mindfully hugged Emma’s uninjured leg.

The blonde smiled down at him, touching her fingers to his hair. “Hey, kiddo.” She looked to Regina noticing the content look on her face. “What’s up? Why's everyone smiling?”

“No reason.” Regina smiled bigger. “We’re just happy to see you.”

“So, you’re okay?” Emma asked.

“Of course. I’m great.”

“Good.” She nodded.

What Ruby had said about Regina had her a little unsettled. Ruby really wasn’t wrong. Regina was beyond beautiful and on top of that she was gay too? It was a dream come true for someone like her but Regina was her friend...and she was hoping her cheeks were turning red in front of the brunette.

She cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. “You’ve been kind of out of it lately. It’s good to see you smile, Regina.”

* * *

 “Do you need any help?” Regina called.

“I’m fine, Regina.” Emma chuckled as she closed the car door. She bent down in the window to inspect Regina’s creased brow.

“Dr. Hopper’s office is up a flight of stairs. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I appreciate you worrying about me but I promise you I’ll be just fine.” She assured. “Besides, if something happens, it’ll be your fault for making me come here in the first place.”

“Why?” Regina frowned.

“Because I don’t need therapy. Shrinks are for wackos.”

“Emma, you were in a terrible accident. One that I didn’t think you would make it out of.” The blonde sighed, giving Regina a sympathetic look. “You have nightmares and it’s not just about the accident. You never got the support you needed…including from me, when you gave up your child. You should’ve had someone there to tell you that you did the right thing because you did.”

Emma’s eyes were glossy and she let out a breath with a chuckle. “Regina, don’t go getting all emotional on me. Especially, when I can’t have alcohol yet.”

“My apologies. I just don’t want these things to haunt you. And maybe this could help with your memory.”

“Alright, fine. I’m going, aren’t I?” Emma gave her soft smile. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later.” Regina nodded. After this session with Archie, Emma was going to have lunch with Ruby somewhere in town. She waved back at Emma before the blonde disappeared into the building. She waited for a minute or two, hoping not to hear any sounds of Emma tumbling down the steps.

Her phone started ringing in her purse and she reached in to retrieve the device. Without checking the number, she answered, again hoping it wasn’t Dr. Hopper calling about Emma hurting herself.

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, Madame Mayor.” Graham’s voice greeted to her relief.

“Oh. Afternoon, Sheriff.” She frowned. “Why are you calling?”

“I have some news for you. I think you’ll be happy with it.”

“Good news? What is it?”

“Emma’s car. It’s fixed.”

“It is? I thought it was difficult to-”

“Let’s just say that the bill will be massive. So maybe sit down before you open it, Mayor Mills.”

“The money is no problem.” Regina said. “It’s really finished?”

“It is.” Graham said.

“I…that’s actually quite convenient. I’d like to give it back to Emma for her birthday. If you would please inform Billy that if needed please give her car a new paint job…and put a bow on it.”

“A bow?” Graham skeptically asked.

Regina instantly became annoyed. “Yes. A big, bright red bow. And it needs to be ready by Saturday afternoon.”

“I’ll let him know then. I’m sure he can make the deadline.”

“Graham.” Regina rolled her eyes and fought off her natural distaste for everything. “You’re invited to attend if you like.”

“I don’t know Emma very well.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. You’re still welcome to come.”

* * *

 Regina eyed the newspaper sitting in front of Emma as she sat Henry in his high chair. He immediately grabbed for the cup of juice waiting for him. She kissed his head and tilted her head over at Emma as her eyes stayed glued to the newspaper with her glasses perched on her nose, a highlighter in her hand and her Gameboy off to the side.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked, coming to stand beside her.

“Job searching.” Emma distractedly mumbled back.

“Job searching?” She asked as if that was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. Emma looked up at her with a questioning frown. “Why are you looking for a job? You’re injured.”

“I won’t be injured forever, Regina, and I can’t be bumming here forever either. I have to get a job…you know, get on my feet.” Emma shrugged and broke their eye contact. “I can’t stay here forever.”

“Oh, well…” Regina suddenly looked conflicted and sheepish. “I…”

“Regina, I love you guys but I really can’t stay here forever.”

“Right. I knew that.” Emma followed with her eyes, hearing shuffling and clattering plates. Not even a second later, Regina was coming back with three plates skillfully balanced in her hands. Although maybe it didn’t count that Henry’s car theme plate wasn’t a normal size.

She put one in front of Emma and then cautiously sat down Henry’s plate before she took a seat at the table.

“It has nothing to do with you, Regina.” Emma assured. “You’re my friend and I’ve enjoyed every moment here with you and Henry but I have to go at some point. Plus, I can promise you I’ll be here often because…I can’t cook to save my life. I’ll be raiding your fridge at odd hours. I’ll sneak in to steal Henry…come by just to bother you every moment I get.”

“Of course.” Regina nodded, picking at the fruit on her plate.

“Well, you’re not convinced.” Emma sighed pushing the newspaper away. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t think it’ll be happening very soon. I’m thinking maybe like after the year is over. Good?”

“It’s alright, I suppose.”

“You pouting is literally Oscar worthy.”

“I am not pouting.” Regina huffed. “But anyway, you have no business looking for a job. It’s stressful and your birthday is tomorrow so put that away.”

Emma smirked and pushed the newspaper even further away before taking a bite of the breakfast that got better every morning. When she moved out she definitely planned on coming back to the Mills mansion often for food. But maybe not just that.


	11. Chapter 11

On the morning of her birthday, Emma fought off waking up, determined to ignore the smell of coffee downstairs. She'd pulled the plug out of the wall to stop her alarm clock earlier but now the sun was beaming down on her.

She turned over and pressed her face into her pillow to block out the light, ignoring the warning Whale gave about sleeping on her arm. Soon she was slipping back into her blurry dreamland again.

Until the door swung open…

"Ma!" Henry's excited voice consumed the room and Emma pushed up from the bed on her elbow.

She squinted at the two distorted figures in the door and knew them to be Regina and Henry but she slapped her hand over the nightstand to grab her glasses. Everything became clear the moment they were put on her nose but she still had one eye closed, watching as Henry scurried over with the intention to get on to the bed and likely start jumping on her.

He was stopped by the fact that climbing up on the bed was a challenge. Emma snorted, turning over and sitting up.

"Up, please, Mommy." Henry demanded more than asked. Regina chuckled and walked over to lift him up to the bed where he immediately began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Show off those vocab skills, Hen." Emma commented, earning a smile from him as he started jumping around.

"Please be careful, dear." Regina sighed, folding her arms across her chest with a loving smile on her face. She looked to Emma with the same smile. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

"Thanks." She beamed and looked to Henry. "It's someone else's birthday, too isn't it?"

"Not that I know of…" Regina said trying to keep to her plan of surprise for Emma.

"Uh, Henry? You told me it was his birthday today too."

Regina plucked the excited child from the bed with an unconvinced look of confusion. Emma narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Alright, I get it. Make me think I was having some kiddie party along with Henry if we shared the same day. This was part of the surprise party, right?" Emma actually felt a little guilty when Regina's face fell in disappointment. "Sorry. I'll still pretend to be surprised."

"It's not the same." Regina frowned. "Who told you? Was it Ruby Lucas?"

"Well…" Emma looked worried at the murderous eyes Regina gave the wall. "Hey, look...don't hurt anybody. I just kind of guessed. Don't be mad."

"I wanted you to have a nice birthday."

The mayor was pouting. It was a good birthday already.

"It will be, Regina."

"Ma!" Henry exclaimed, breaking the tension in his mother almost immediately. Both women laughed.

"Well, the least I could do is get Henry to say happy birthday."

"Happy!"

"Close enough, kiddo." Emma laughed.

Regina turned to leave the room but stopped. Their eyes met again. Something seemed a bit different.

"Birthday breakfast downstairs when you're ready."

"Thank you, Regina. It's perfect already."

The brunette nodded and left with the hyper Henry on her hip.

Emma went through her morning routine and was downstairs at the smell of something she couldn't identify. The coffee was obvious but it was a new smell coming from the kitchen. Being careful and slow on the stairs like always only made her annoyed that she couldn't get down there faster.

She practically slid past the doorway when she finally made it. The object of her curiosity was in front of Regina as she stood at the stove with a spatula. She walked over curiously and her eyes widened, throwing her arm around the mayor's shoulders in a half hug.

"You're so great." Emma sighed, dropping her head on her shoulder.

"It's your birthday not mine."

"I'm still allowed to give my compliments to the chef."

"Well, then…" Regina pulled away and plated the food. She drizzled something over it and held it out to Emma with a smirk. "Red Velvet waffles…compliments _of_ the chef."

There was almost nothing more satisfying than the look that came over Emma's face.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Emma asked furiously tapping at the buttons on her Gameboy, looking very uncomfortable trying to use the hand of her injured arm that was practically stapled to her torso in the sling. Nothing was stopping the blonde from her video games.

Regina looked up to her from across the table the same moment Emma had and watched the blonde push her glasses up her nose.

It felt so domestic.

Naturally, Emma sat across from her everywhere. And if not that, they're always next to each other. It was becoming harder to ignore her obvious attraction to her friend. Emma was a beautiful woman. She was interested in women as well and it was almost perfect.

Except they were friends. Henry adored Emma. If they were to entertain pursuing a relationship, what would happen if it didn't work out? It would affect Henry to not see them getting along anymore. There could be an abrupt disconnect between he and Emma.

"Gina?" Emma called.

Regina blinked, wiping the blank look from her face. "What was that, dear?"

"I asked what the plans were for today. Are you okay?" the blonde questioned with frown. "You look a little distracted."

"No, it's fine. Everything is fine." She straightened up in her chair and cleared her throat. "Well, it's not much of a surprise any longer. It wasn't a very strong cover either. I had planned for the three of us to spend the day together…doing whatever you want of course. And then cake and ice cream after dinner."

Emma looked amazed by that fact already and Regina was really determined to make sure she had a birthday worth remembering.

They had discussed it before. Emma's memories returned a little more each day. Small things. Bits and pieces. The blonde confided in her about a few birthdays she remembered from the past, unsure if she had ever shared them already, and found comfort in knowing that she was now in a place where people did genuinely care about her. It mattered that she existed here.

"The surprise was that…I had arranged for Johanna to look after Henry tonight so that you and I could go to a bar. For your first drink."

"Really?" Emma asked, looking excited. Her face fell into a frown. "Wait…don't I need I.D. still? I don't think the bartenders will just believe it's my 21st birthday."

"Well, we'll also be acquiring you a new, _real_ driver's license. The fake one certainly won't do."

Emma blushed at that. "Yeah…don't want to get any trouble tonight."

"No serious trouble at least." Regina grinned and the younger woman smiled back, enjoying the mischievous glint in her eye. "I hope you don't mind that I've recovered your birth certificate…"

"Don't worry about it, Gina. I already know what it says…or what it doesn't say."

The mayor felt something for moment at the implication of parents, or lack thereof, in Emma's life. She shook it off and sighed, not bothering herself on the strange feeling. "They were fools for not keeping you, Emma. Their loss."

"I know. Thanks. I've got you and Henry anyway…friends."

"Precisely." Regina agreed. She knew the topic would put a small damper on her mood but she knew Emma well now. Chocolate cake would make it better. "Now, let's not ruin your big day. What would you like to do first?"

"Um, I don't know…this is a first. Had a birthday breakfast…" Emma said, pausing her game and sitting it down. "Any chance the first thing you do is eat cake and open presents?"

"Not a chance, Miss Swan."

"Darn…" Emma smirked. "Well, what about watching movies? People do that?"

"Whatever you like."

"Well first we should go do the license thing and then…you know that animated movie…with the space pirates or something? Treasure Planet?" Regina nodded. "Can we watch that?"

"As you wish." Regina said, standing up from her seat. "We'll leave to get your I.D in a few minutes."

"Okay." Emma grinned. She watched Regina head for the stairs. "Hey, Regina?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

That warmed Emma's chest more than anything she'd experienced so far staying with Regina. And Regina had done a lot of heartwarming things for her but just hearing that made being in Storybrooke with her and Henry and friends made this place feel like home.

* * *

After a surprisingly short wait to get Emma's license done, they had gotten back to watch that movie without Henry having a fit of boredom.

They had gone from Treasure Planet to Lilo & Stitch to Harry Potter. Regina didn't care much for the cartoons, forever refusing to admit she may have teared up several times during Lilo & Stitch, and secretly satisfied the void she felt at not having seen the second installment of Harry Potter after reading the books.

Now it was seven in the evening and she was pulling the cake she'd made after leaving Emma to pick the popcorn Henry had thrown out of her hair. It was a possibility she'd fed her friend and son enough for the day since dinner was Emma's favorite - lasagna - and there had been at least two bags of popcorn.

Carefully, she removed the square cake from the refrigerator, taking instant pride in how great it looked. All those years of watching cooking shows and reading cookbooks when she had nothing to do, really paid off in the long run. The icing was perfect and it took hours on the frosting but she was certain Emma would enjoy it.

Just as she got it down on the counter the phone rang and she picked it up, unsure of who was calling. "Hello?" She answered with a frown.

"Uh, this is Regina, right?" A woman asked on the other end.

"Yes. Who's asking?"

"Oh, um, it's me. Ruby Lucas."

"Miss Lucas, how can I help you?" Regina asked as she pulled the ice cream from the freezer.

"I was just making sure all your plans were still on for Emma's birthday."

"They are, yes, but I'd rather not talk about it over the phone right now." She smirked. "Emma hang up."

There was mutter that didn't come from either Regina or Ruby but both chuckled at the obvious fact that it was Emma eavesdropping on their conversation. Regina listened for the click before talking again.

"We'll be there at nine."

"Great. See you guys then."

They hung up and Regina grabbed the cake to move to the dining room.

Henry was seated in his chair and Emma was in her normal spot, struggling to wipe the lenses of her glasses with her shirt. When she looked up her eyes were bright and innocent like a child seeing their first Christmas. She shoved her glasses on and beamed at the cake as Regina sat it down.

Henry clapped in excitement and Regina knew it was going to be a hell of an effort to get him to bed tonight.

She left out again and came back with plates and forks and the ice cream. Emma stayed silent, watching as Regina placed everything down and pushed two candles into it. A two and a one. She dimmed the lights and lit the candles and then Emma was sitting in front of a beautiful cake with Henry singing his own version of happy birthday at Regina's request. By the end of his song, that he'd forgotten the words to, and Regina smiling at her, telling her to make a wish, Emma couldn't stop herself.

She cried.

Her tears brought concern to Regina's face and a sad look to Henry's.

"Ma?" Henry questioned with a tilt of his head. Regina wanted to praise how observant he was sometimes.

"Emma? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked.

"No." Emma whimpered, gasping quietly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Regina touched her shoulder with a worried frown. "What just happened? It's okay. You can tell me."

"I'm sorry. It's great. It's all great." Emma sniffed roughly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She shook her head, wishing her arm wasn't in a sling. It felt like she needed both hands to stop being a big mess in front of them. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin everything. I'm sorry, Henry."

"Henry is fine, just worry about you, as am I." She said in return. "Emma, talk to me. What happened?"

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She explained, trying to blink away her tears. "On top of all the other stuff you've done for me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Regina sighed and pulled Emma to her. Emma buried her face into Regina stomach and wrapped her arm around her waist. "It's okay. I'll do this every year for the rest of our lives just for you."

Regina held on to the younger woman for several minutes in attempt to comfort her and quietly assure Henry everything was okay. The two-year-old, however, wanted to give Emma a hug himself. He watched them intensely, seemingly trying to learn something from the display.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma whispered when she finally pulled away. Regina nodded to her, giving an assuring smile as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just turned into such a mess."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Regina said. Henry reached out to her as she approached and she pulled him from the chair and placed him in Emma's lap. The boy threw his arms around Emma's neck and placed a heartwarmingly gentle kiss on her cheek before trying to soothe Emma's sadness with his own mispronounced words of comfort.

"You're family, Emma. We'll always be here to make sure you know you matter." Emma looked up to her and watched the brunette swipe at her own eyes to stop any rogue tears.

"Thanks, Hen." Emma smiled when Henry pulled away and he smiled at her before turning to the cake now in front of them both. He wanted everyone to focus on cake now and forget about being sad. _Smart kid_ , Emma thought.

"Make a wish." Regina instructed. "It'll come true."

"I hope so."

The blonde closed her eyes briefly before she leaned forward over Henry and blew out the two candles. As soon as the room got a bit darker, Henry was reaching for the cake as Regina flipped on the light switch.

"Henry Mills, don't you dare stick those fingers in that cake." She scolded and he pouted immediately, folding his arms over his chest. Emma distracted him by blowing raspberries into his cheeks so Regina could plate cake and ice cream without an impatient boy staring her down.

"Okay back into your chair." Emma stood up from the table and brought Henry to his high chair. She placed him in it and Regina passed her a plate with a small piece of cake and barely a scoop of ice cream. He dug into it, yellow, red and white icing all over his face after one messy bite.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." Regina grinned, giving the blonde her own plate as she sat down again. "What did you wish for?"

Emma shrugged, carefully sticking her fork into the cake. "If things go my way, one day you'll know."

* * *

"Henry's clean...finally." Regina grumbled, coming down the steps while in the middle of putting her last earring on. Emma was staring into the tv, playing some video game with a lot of punching involved. She frowned at the screen but ignored grunts and action yells. "…And asleep."

"Johanna is in the kitchen." Emma said absently. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she tapped the buttons on the controller still looking like she was struggling with the controller basically digging into her stomach.

"Well, then maybe we should get going. I have another surprise for you."

"Another one?" Emma asked, pausing her game. "I know I was being a crybaby earlier but you didn't have to buy me a bunch of stuff. You already bought a lot of stuff."

"What are you playing?" Regina frowned, ignoring what the blonde just said.

"Soul Calibur 2…which you bought."

"Graham suggested it."

"And a Playstation...that _you_ bought."

"We already had this discussion, Emma Swan. I'm buying these things for you because I want to."

"But-"

"Do you want the gift or not?" Regina interrupted.

"Since you already got it…" Emma murmured. She got up to turn the game console off and turned off the tv. "Do I look okay? If I've been to a bar, I don't remember. I probably dressed like a slut to seem less suspicious if I did."

That earned her a very disapproving look from her friend. "You look perfectly fine."

"And you look perfectly amazing."

"Thank you." Regina ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks. "Is it too much?"

Emma relished the moment, the permission to look anywhere and everywhere. Her eyes raked over the blue dress Regina was in and it could never be too much. She was always flawless and always beautiful. So it wasn't fair to ask Emma that. Her answers were really biased.

"You look great." Emma answered, forcibly dragging her eyes away from Regina's body. "Have you never been out to a bar before?"

"I don't go out."

"Well, tonight is the perfect occasion."

"Yes, but first your gift."

She followed the brunette out of the living room and out the front door. Regina called after Johanna and the woman appeared in the foyer to shoo them off and wish Emma happy birthday again. Emma closed the door behind them and stopped in her tracks, seeing the very last thing she expected to have as a gift.

A yellow Volkswagen was, sparkling, like new in her eyes with a big red bow on top of the hood.

"My Bug." Emma murmured. Regina noticed she was planted on the porch and moved behind her to push her towards the car in front of her own in the driveway. "You fixed my car?"

"Well, I had the mechanic fix your car."

"I thought…after the pictures…I didn't think it could be a car again."

"Neither did I but I know it's special to you, so I did whatever it took to restore it."

Emma sighed, pulling her glasses from her face and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She chuckled and shook her head. "You're really, trying to make me cry again aren't you?"

"Not intentionally. As long as they're good tears. Yes?"

"They are." Emma grinned.

Regina smiled back at her and handed her the keys to the car. Of course, the blonde wasn't driving tonight but it was her car. Her keys. They exchanged a smile and Emma turned to her, pulling her into the seventh hug they'd shared today.

Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder and held her tight. She was sure Regina had even more up her sleeve before midnight but for this required the biggest hug she was capable of giving without her other arm to assist. If she had both arms, she might've just picked the woman up off the ground.

"Thank you so much, Regina." Emma whispered into her hair. The mayor hugged her tightly, smiling into her shoulder. "You didn't have to do any of this."

"Anything for you, Miss Swan."

* * *

Regina had started Emma off with a Mai Tai. They both were going to pretend Emma had never had a drink before but Emma had admitted to remembering having a few beers since she was sixteen. She ordered a Tom Collins and let Emma try some. The blonde screwed up her face pushed it away quickly.

It wasn't like Emma didn't have the taste for alcohol, though, she just most likely couldn't hold her liquor like Regina could.

The brunette grinned into her drink, remembering the way Emma was so childishly eager when they came up to the bar together. She was excited to hand over a legal I.D. and be granted access to alcohol without it being sketchy.

It bummed her out a bit that the bartender took one look at the hard ass mayor and decided the woman wasn't bringing a minor to a bar. Wasn't very smart on his part but luckily Regina was in no mood to spoil Emma's birthday.

A few hours into the surprise bar celebration, she was sitting at the bar counter with a Mojito. Emma was with her friends. Mary Margret and Ruby. Plenty of others seemed to know Emma well enough, too.

That same feeling she had before was showing itself again. When she left Storybrooke that one last time before she met Emma. Loneliness. Emma and Henry blocked that feeling out but they didn't change the fact that she still hadn't built what Emma managed to build after nearly one day outside of the mansion. Relationships. Friendships.

Emma had friends. She didn't have those. For good reason, she supposed. She didn't really deserve what she had and Regina could admit that. Being alone didn't sting any less though.

"Hey." Emma interrupted her inner thoughts with a wide smile as she slipped into the seat next to her.

"Having fun?" Regina asked, masking her brooding expression with a small grin.

"Yeah. This is great. I'm supposed to be getting a Jägerbomb…what's that?"

"I believe it's beer and a shot of Jägermeister, dear." Emma nodded before ordering that from the bartender. "Please be conscious when it's time to go home, Emma."

"I will." She tapped her fingers against the surface of the counter, glancing around to notice Regina was sitting all alone.

She had figured the brunette had caught up with her secret friends when she couldn't immediately find her anywhere. It seemed the woman was telling the truth when she said she didn't have any friends. It upset her a little that no one saw the amazing, interesting person she could see in Regina.

"So, what are you having?" Emma questioned. Ruby and Mary Margaret didn't tell her how soon she had to be back after drinking the Jägerbomb.

"A Mojito. Would you like some?"

"Sure." Emma shrugged. Regina slid the glass over to her and she took a tentative drink from it. She ignored the amused grin that appeared on the brunette's face. She'd had something called Blue Tequila from Ruby and she was sure any more like that would have her messed up all night.

She took a small sip and swallowed slowly. "That's good. Really good. And it didn't like explode in my face."

"I'm not that adventurous, Emma. I will not be indulging in any Firecrackers tonight. I'm escorting you home."

"I can handle myself." Emma said. The bartender pushed the Jägerbomb over to Emma. She gestured for one more and pushed the first one over to Regina. "Maybe be a little more adventurous tonight. I'll escort you home."

"Emma! Come get the Kamikaze." Ruby yelled from their table far off at the back of the bar.

"Oh jeez…" The blonde sighed and shook her head. "Alcohol and confetti cake."

Regina hummed her acknowledgement and pulled the Mojito back in front of her.

"Hey…you should come sit with us."

"I'm fine."

"You're sitting here alone." Emma frowned. "You shouldn't be sitting alone. I thought you had been with your friends but...I didn't know you were by yourself."

"It's your birthday. Go enjoy it."

"But-"

"Like you said you can't stay forever. I understand that."

Emma turned to her, still frowning, but feeling a bit bold. It was obviously the Blue Tequila but she had wanted something like this for a while. A conversation that _could_ lead to this. "What if I want to?" She asked quietly, catching Regina's attention. Before the brunette could respond, she quickly drank the Jägerbomb, flinching at the intense burn.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Emma questioned the bartender who looked at her with an unimpressed expression.

"Yeah." He frowned and turned away to give someone a refill.

"Someone hates his job." She muttered and Regina chuckled. Emma turned to her again and asked again. "What if I want to stay?"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want." Regina answered. "Just not tonight. Go be with your friends, Emma. You deserve this."

The blonde watched her turn to leave the bar counter. Her first reaction was to grab her wrist to pull her back and she did. She didn't give the mayor time to react, forcing her lips onto hers. Not a moment of uncertainty could get to Emma before she felt tentative reciprocation.

Emma pulled away first, out of breath and nervous. "If…if you didn't like it…it was the Jäger. And the…Blue Tequila."

Regina only gave her a small grin before she stood up from her stool and left the counter.


	12. Chapter 12

That kiss?

That kiss was heaven. Her lips were so soft and tasted like cinnamon. It was a first kiss to remember. One to have again as soon as another chance was given. Unfortunately, Emma hadn't gotten another chance to kiss Regina.

They actually didn't talk about the kiss at all. At least not with each other. It kind of sucked but Emma wasn't going to bring it up, and neither was Regina because they still smiled at each other as if nothing had ever happened. They were still friends, they still hugged, and things weren't too awkward. At least it meant things weren't ruined.

At least that's what Emma told herself as she sat across the table from Regina. She was trying not to scratch at her arm while the other woman lightly reprimanded Henry for playing with his food. He was looking to her for backup, but she wasn't going to get in the middle of that.

"Henry, look at me." Regina turned his chin, and he sheepishly looked up at her, "No, playing in your food."

He nodded with a small pout but went back to his food obediently. Emma glanced up at him once and avoided the poked-out lip that was directed at her. Henry was a little Regina so there would be payback. So, he was going to throw Legos at her while she napped on the couch or something.

"Any plans today, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I don't know. I think Ruby wanted to hang out today I guess," Emma said with a shrug, "Other than that, I'm probably going to finish my game on my GameBoy. Level 17 is a - you know what to get through."

"Oh, so you're rotting your brain cells all day today? Sound exciting." Emma rolled her eyes and picked with her eggs. Regina noticed, "What's wrong? Are they cold?"

"What?" The blonde looked down at her plate in realization, "Oh no. They're fine. Just coming off my meds. It's putting my body all out of whack. I guess it'll go away in a couple of days."

"Emma…I don't know. This has been going on for a few days already."

"I'm fine. Whale said it's to be expected."

"Whale is an idiot." Regina frowned, "Quite honestly I'd be surprised if he could treat a goldfish."

"No one can treat a goldfish, Regina," Emma said in amusement, "They're supposed to last two weeks and then get flushed. Although I am a little concerned that you left me in his care if you don't think he's smart enough."

"I had no choice. Unless you would have preferred, I attempt to nurse you back to health with my one book on suturing in the wild?"

"Okay, okay. Stick to being a mayor and a…cook or whatever," Emma said, shaking her head as she got up. She collected her plate and took Henry's because, from the mess he was making, he was done. "I'm going to get some coffee. Want some?"

"Thank you," Regina said, nodding at the offer.

Emma kissed the top of Henry's head, and the boy smiled widely at her. She watched Emma leave to the kitchen and sighed when she looked back to Henry.

"Ever the charmer, that one. Hm, my little prince?" She reached out and tickled him under his chin, earning a laugh that was going have Regina cracking up herself. Picking him up, Regina glanced into the kitchen to look at Emma and then left the dining room to remove the sticky mess on her son's face.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

From the look on his face, he disagreed but that only worked on Emma.

* * *

Graham looked up from his paperwork just as Regina sat down in the chair across from him. He looked up ready to give her a sarcastic remark until he saw that she was sitting down in the chair with a little boy in her arms. His eyes widened, and he looked a bit confused.

"Uh, hello?" He slowly put down his pen and leaned back in his seat, "What's going on?"

"Don't look so terrified." Regina frowned, "It's not like I'm about to tell you he's your son."

"…Is he?" Graham asked. Regina rolled her eyes at the cautious tone in his voice.

"You know very well he is not." Regina huffed, "Now, Graham this is Henry. Henry this is Graham."

"Hi, there little Mills," Graham greeted, and Henry looked at him with a scrunched brow before he turned back to his mother, hiding his face at the base of her neck, "Not very social, I see."

"He's not used to socializing with new people." Regina sighed putting him down and carefully watching him move around the office curiously. The two-year-old kept a firm eye on Graham though.

"I suppose that's my fault."

"It's alright. It's not like he's overly sheltered. Not time for school yet," Graham said.

"Johanna and Emma have both been insisting on planning some kind of playdate so that he can be around other children," She said watching Henry tentatively explore behind Graham's desk.

He seemed a bit nervous about the little boy roaming around as if any sudden movements would hurt him. Although he relaxed a bit when Henry peeked over his desk, likely trying to find something to play with.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't come here just to introduce us…"

"Johanna has the day off and Emma is…out."

"Out?"

"With her friends."

"Oh, I see," Graham said with a nod. A hand reached out beside him and he glanced over to Henry who was standing beside the chair with his eyes on the blue model car next to the computer monitor. Graham grabbed it and handed it to the boy. "You like this?"

"Car," Henry stated as if Graham needed to be informed of what it was.

"You can play with it."

Henry accepted the car with slight hesitancy and once the cool metal car was in his hands, he gave a broad smile to the sheriff. Graham smiled back at him, completely relieved he'd gotten the toddler's approval.

"Interesting," Regina stated watching Henry take a seat on the floor next to the desk with the car. Graham raised an eyebrow in question. "I expect he may be more of a people person than I am."

"I could believe that." The man smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. "So, am I in trouble? Or…?"

"Well, I wasn't sure who else I could talk to…" The mayor shifted in the chair, wringing her hands together in her lap.

"Are you okay?" Graham asked. "Is something wrong?"

"On the night of Emma's birthday, we were at the bar and…"

"Yeah?"

"We…kissed."

Regina spoke so quietly; Graham wasn't sure he heard it correctly. He leaned forward and cleared his throat, "You, uh, you said kissed?"

"Yes." Regina sighed. "We did."

Graham nodded slowly, starting to see where this was going, "So, you're together now?"

"No. We actually haven't talked about it since it happened."

"Why not? Did you not enjoy it?"

"It was…" Regina chuckled, blush blooming on her cheeks. "Perfect. Really fantastic."

"You should tell her that."

"I can't. We're friends. There can't be more than that there. I have Henry to think about. If something were to happen, he would be caught in the middle."

"Well, uh…" Graham frowned at a spot on his desk leaning back in his desk as he tapped his pen against the desk in thought. "I know nothing about relationships, Regina. The only thing I can think of is to…if you really like her then she's worth the risk."

"I thought so." Regina sighed.

* * *

Emma bit her lip and looked around the room like she hadn't come to sit in the same spot at least twice a week. She was really nervous about why she'd schedule an appointment today. Eventually she would talk to Ruby and Mary Margaret about it later but for now, Archie was safer. He was legally unable to go out tell everyone about what she needed to get off her chest.

"So, Emma how are you doing?" Archie asked, watching Pongo make himself comfortable next to her on the couch. Though he'd prefer the dog on the floor, it was better than him jumping on his patient.

"I'm doing okay. Better." The blonde shrugged.

"So did you want to talk about your memories or your child?"

He took note that she no longer flinched at the mention of the child she'd given up for adoption. She seemed to slowly be accepting her decision as a good one that was best for her child rather than a bad one. Emma had struggled to understand that it didn't make her a bad person through their first few sessions.

"Neither."

"Well, then where would you like to start? You seem a little nervous."

"I, um, I did something..." Emma started cautiously, lifting her eyes up to him, "I guess most people would tell their friends, but I can't do that. Not yet."

"I see." Archie nodded, "You are welcome to confide in me, Emma. I'm not here to judge, and I'm certainly not here to spread secrets. Whenever you're ready."

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, "I went to the bar on my birthday."

"Yes, that very typical for the 21st birthday. Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, it was kind of fun." Emma chuckled, "But I, uh, may have had too much to drink that night and done something that I wouldn't usually do."

"Did you harm someone?" Archie asked curiously.

"No, nothing like that! I didn't hurt anyone."

"I was just asking, that's all. Go on."

"I…I kissed Regina."

"Okay. Would you mind elaborating on that?" Archie asked. "Was it because you had too much to drink? Or was it because you had a few drinks you were able to do something you wouldn't normally do?"

"The second one."

"I see, so you've thought about kissing her before?"

Emma turned red from her cheeks to her ears. She was an adult, but it felt weird to talk to another adult about crushes and kissing. It just made her a little embarrassed about it.

From the way she was looking, Archie could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"Emma, you don't need to worry. We're both adults here and I'm your therapist nothing you say will leave this room unless  _you_  want it to," Archie assured with an encouraging smile, "How did the kiss make you feel?"

"Warm," Emma confessed sheepishly, "It felt right."

"Was that the first time you've thought about kissing her? Thinking of her as someone you'd like to see romantically?"

"No, I've thought about kissing her but romantically? I don't believe so. When I first woke up after my accident, I was sure she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. But I was a little disappointed when she reminded me that we were friends. The romance thing was off the table, I guess."

"So now are you more than friends?"

"No. After I kissed her, she left the bar counter and left, but she smiled at me. And then we haven't talked about it since it happened."

"Do you know why?" He asked, writing something on his notepad.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I guess because of Henry. If didn't work out he could get hurt. Or maybe Regina isn't into me that way."

"And what about you?"

"I'm just afraid that maybe she doesn't feel the same way and I guess I'm just avoiding the rejection. And if we didn't work out, it would ruin our friendship and Regina…she's not the kind of woman you can just be friends with because you don't want that. You have her, or you don't, nothing in between."

"Have you thought about taking the risk?" Archie asked. He pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned back in the chair, "If you really like Regina in that way, consider the risk and think about if you believe that she's worth the risk."

"You want me to gamble?" Emma frowned.

"I don't  _want_  you to do anything. A relationship with Regina is what  _you_  want, right?" Emma nodded hesitantly. "I'm helping you figure that out. I don't want you to gamble with anything but with intimate relationship and often with love...it's a gamble no matter what."

"I don't know what I want. I know that I would like to kiss her again. And maybe I do want a relationship with her, but if shit hits the fan, I don't know what will happen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I go home, it's  _Regina's_  house. If I eat something, it's from  _Regina's_  kitchen. I've been dependent on her for a while. If things go wrong between us, I have nowhere to go."

"Then maybe, for now, that's your answer, Emma. Maybe it's best that you wait until you're on your feet and have some stability that can't crumble if Regina pulls away from you."

Emma nodded her understanding. It made sense, of course. Although, it kind of made her eager to move out and get a job so that she could go after the woman who she had strong feelings for. At the same time, she was a little anxious about it.

* * *

"So I'm thinking…" Emma adjusted her glasses on her face as she pushed Henry's stroller through rows of children's costumes. "Like Edward Scissorhands. And instead of scissors, we use like plastic knives."

"Too dangerous," Regina said almost immediately. Emma frowned at her and rolled her eyes.

"How is that too dangerous?"

"Henry is a very energetic two-year-old. He could fall and seriously hurt himself."

"But-"

Regina raised a finger to stop her, "Emma, we're not debating this. I want to be safe."

"Well, what about having fun too?" Emma huffed.

"We can…so long as it's safe."

"Alright fine. What about a cowboy? Or Beetlejuice…"

"Absolutely not."

"What do you suggest then?" Emma asked.

"Does he have to dress up?" Regina muttered, glancing at the costumes and concluding that she didn't like any of them.

"Uh, yeah," The blonde said like it was a ridiculous question, "Free candy, Regina."

"From strangers."

"Free candy for  _me_."

"So technically Henry is just your way to get candy?"

"That's what toddlers are for, Regina. They don't even know they like candy yet, so you don't even have to share."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to a rack of costumes in Henry's size. She'd never participated in Halloween before so truthfully, she'd have to follow Emma's lead on this one. It meant she'd have to forfeit control over every aspect of the event, but she'd choose a costume to her liking.

Emma was picking strange things for Henry to wear when Regina liked something much simpler. Why couldn't Henry be a doctor or an astronaut? Those were sensible costumes.

"What about this?" Emma questioned holding the little suit and knew at the raised eyebrow she received; she wasn't getting approval on dressing Henry up in a black and white prisoner jumpsuit. It would've been funny though. "What about a cow?"

Regina scrunched up her nose.

"Em-ma," Henry called and Emma leaned over to the see what he wanted. He was reaching for something from the rack and Emma pulled it down. He nodded his approval and smiled when Emma smiled. Although the blonde was smiling because Regina was going to hate it, but she wouldn't deny her adorable, irresistible son.

"Regina." The brunette turned around and narrowed her eyes, "No…"

"The Prince requested it." She turned Henry's stroller to face Regina and she knelt down beside him, "Isn't that right, Hen?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Henry beamed over to Regina and the woman sighed in defeat. She looked between Henry and Emma and gave in within seconds of their matching expressions. They both had formed some strategy to convince to do say yes to everything they asked for.

It had worked again.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina followed Emma down an aisle of costumes once again. This time Henry was not present, and the cashier found it amusing that Regina was once again forced back into the store.

"I could be a werewolf," Emma said, glancing at a very furry looking costume on a rack. She pulled out part of a sleeve and Regina recoiled with a distasteful look on her face.

"How about no?" Regina pushed the costume back into place, earning a laugh from Emma.

"It's Halloween, Regina. You're supposed to dress up." She turned to her and watched Regina frown as she fingered through costumes. "So, you seriously never thought about Halloween at all?"

"Never saw the appeal. Delinquents running around tossing toilet paper in my trees all night wasn't something I thought to celebrate."

"Well, I get that but Henry's old enough to enjoy candy don't you think? It'd be fun," Emma reasoned, "He loves his costume, too."

"I'm very aware of that. He always wants to put it on."

"I don't see why you don't like it. It's adorable."

Regina rolled her eyes at her flippingqq1 through costumes she thought were unimpressive. Emma had been talking about Halloween all week but nothing about it tempted her. That was until she was invited to attend a Halloween party. Ruby had invited Emma and Graham had mentioned it to her. Shortly after the mention, Ruby smiled brightly at her as she served her some coffee and pleaded for her to come to the party. Her excuse had been that Emma didn't know too many people so she didn't want her to feel left out. Now she was covertly shopping around for a costume she wouldn't mind wearing for the night.

"I told you I'm not a fan of Halloween."

"It's free candy," Emma said.

"From strangers," Regina argued.

"So because of that, you're saying your son isn't going to be the cutest kid going trick or treating?"

"I didn't say that at all." Regina frowned.

"What about this?" Emma questioned.

She turned to look at the costume and was sent into a flustered silence. It was a superhero costume that she didn't quite recognize but the only thing she could focus on was the fact that the fabric could just barely be considered clothing in the first place.

"Uh, Regina...?"

"Yes..."

"How about this?" Emma questioned again, holding the costume out a little bit more.

"It's nice…" Regina cleared her throat, unaware that Emma was enjoying how unnerving her choice was. "But…you still have a cast. You might not be too comfortable for you."

"Yeah…" Emma smirked to herself as she turned around to put the costume back on the rack. She'd come back to get this later because it had the desired affect on Regina she was looking for. "You're right."

She bit her lip and tried not to smile when Regina let out a sigh of relief a moment later.

* * *

"I just may strangle myself if I end up back here again before the next year," Regina grumbled.

"Why?" Graham asked.

"The fact that I've been in here multiple times is driving me insane."

"Why are you here, then?" Graham frowned.

"Because I was tricked into going to a Halloween party with Emma and I need a costume." Regina walked passed lots of costumes not really look at anything. "I absolutely loathe this day."

"Wednesday?" Graham questioned.

"No, Halloween," Regina said with a grimace. She turned around to him and gave a frustrated groan. "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because we're kind of…friends," Graham said with a smirk, "And we're here to find something that will seduce Emma."

"I'm not going to seduce her," Regina said sounding mildly offended, "I don't even want to be here picking out a costume. Nothing revealing or inappropriate. I am taking my son out to get candy."

"Well…" Graham pulled something down and showed it to Regina. "You're supposed to be someone you're not. Snow White is the opposite of Regina Mills."

"Absolutely not." Regina practically growled at him. Her hands dropped to her sides in tight fist, sure to leave the indentions of her nails in her palms. She hated that, but it was only to resist the urge to slap him for picking out a Snow White costume. There was no way to escape that woman. It also wasn't entirely his fault, he didn't know.

"No fairy tale characters…ever," Regina said.

"No need to murder anyone for it. It was a suggestion," Graham said, swiftly shoving the costume back in its place. Not even a second later he had another costume ready for her judgement.

Regina inspected it with a scowl. She hated the idea of Halloween, it made no sense to her. Dressing up. Giving children the chance to take candy from strangers. If anything, it seemed like something she should opt the town out of every year, but it was far too late for any such thoughts. Emma and Henry were thrilled about it and she didn't want to disappoint either of them.

"Idiot," she murmured.

Graham would've frowned at the name calling except Regina snatched the costume from his hand and stalked off to the counter.

* * *

The night of Halloween Regina was hostile and overprotective about everything they encountered during their trick or treating route. She wouldn't admit something scared the crap out of her only it playing off by saying it could've scared Henry. But that would've only worked if Henry didn't get startled and then laugh at everything.

Henry reached up for the doorbell to their twelfth house. When he pushed it an evil laugh came instead of the usual bell sound. Lights flashed around them, creating the prefect illusion of lightning. Again, Henry found it very funny and Emma bit her tongue because her stomach was hurting from all the laughing she'd been doing all night.

A moment later the door opened, and a woman dressed up as a robot appeared smiling at her new set of trick or treaters.

"Oh, who do we have here?" She beamed and her eyes went down to Henry. "Oh, my…aren't you the cutest thing I've seen all day…"

"Told you," Emma said with a proud grin. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Storybrooke's most eligible bachelor."

"He most certainly is not eligible for anything," Regina said. Emma elbowed her in the side as Henry conversed with the woman while he picked out candy.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the path away from the house. Henry waved goodbye to the woman and then they were back on the sidewalk with all the other kids and parents. Emma inspected Henry's candy, satisfied with their pickings.

"The little bachelor costume definitely came with reward," Emma said.

"I'm still not a fan," Regina said in return.

Henry yawned as he walked between them and Emma was ecstatic that he was finally getting worn out. Regina was going to want to take him home and then they could go to the party.

On cue, Regina picked Henry up and kissed his forehead. He laid his head on her shoulder, looking as sleepy as Emma was expecting.

"We should take him home now," Regina said, "This is probably the longest he's been out and about."

"Okay, sure. I think we hit the jackpot already anyway."

Emma followed her as they walked back to the house twenty minutes away. It was silent for a while until the younger woman broke it from her excitement. "So, are you ready for your first Halloween party?" she questioned.

"I suppose so. It's not that much different from any other kind of party."

"Only people who actually go to parties are allow to say that. Do you go to parties when me and Henry aren't around or something?"

"No." Regina frowned. "I just meant they're all the same to me because I've never been."

"Jeez, woman. How come you didn't ask me to come stay in Storybrooke years ago? Your life sounds so boring without me."

"I think it's safe to assume it is."

"Well, at least I'm here now and old enough to drag you to adult parties." Emma nudged her in the side, playfully. "Just FYI, parties are always ten times better with alcohol."

"Noted." Regina nodded, not entirely sold on that idea.

They were only a minute or two away from the mansion and Emma was quiet. Regina turned her eyes over to her and she seemed to be thinking of something.

"Are you feeling okay?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Emma lifted her eyes from the pavement. "It's just…Do you think I'll ever remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You. My life before Storybrooke," Emma explained, albeit very reluctantly. She took Henry from Regina's shoulder to distract herself. "God knows, I didn't really want to remember Alex of all people, but I can't imagine having a friend who forgets who I am. And then we have fun together. I want to remember that."

"I understand what you mean but, Emma, I would rather have you here now. Honestly, these memories now are far better than before." Emma smiled at that. "We have a very long time to make more. As you would say it 'sucks' to not know the past but we still have the future."

"You're right. There's a future."

"Of course, I am. I'm always right," Regina scoffed but the smile on her face kept it from being serious. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyway, I look forward to it," Emma said with a smile.

* * *

Regina fidgeted nervously at the foot of the stairs. Emma was up on the porch of the house, ready to go inside but she stopped when she noticed Regina wasn't behind her. She was impatiently waiting for the right time to show Regina the surprise she had to really make her love Halloween.

She turned around and looked down at Regina still at the bottom step.

"Regina, what are you doing? Come on." Emma waved her forward.

"No…" Regina glanced up at the house, covered in fake cobwebs and green and red lights flashing through the windows. "I shouldn't. I should be home with Henry."

"Regina-" Emma came halfway down the steps.

"Vandals are out tonight, Emma. I should be home."

"You're just nervous," Emma said. She stood on the last stair and took Regina's hand, giving it a gentle tug forward. "It's going to be fine, Gina. You were invited to the party its not like you're crashing it. Although, if you were it'd be so cool."

"I'm not nervous. I don't get nervous." She attempted to pull her arm free of Emma's grasp to no avail. "This wasn't a good idea. I'm the mayor."

"And?" Emma frowned. "That doesn't mean you can't come to a party."

"Before you arrived I wasn't nearly as approachable as I may seem now. Miss Lucas may have invited me but the rest of the town…well, they may not be too thrilled to see me."

"But the whole town won't be in there. I'm sure that's a safety hazard." Regina pursed her lips and shook her head as Emma laughed. "Graham is supposed to be here. Don't you like him? He's your friend."

"He's my employee."

"He's your friend," Emma said firmly, "You're not giving good excuses, Gina."

"Don't call me that," Regina said. Emma could see she was starting to become frustrated.

"If you really want to go home, we can go home."

"We? You don't have to leave because of me."

"If you're not going, then I don't want to go."

"You're being ridiculous."

"So are you." Emma tugged her arm again. "Please? Just for like an hour…please?"

"Fine. One hour," Regina agreed.

Then she finally allowed Emma to guide her up the stairs to the front door. Emma knocked on the door and a second later the door swung open an evil cackle sounding over them. Ruby was on the other side dressed in red.

"You guys made it." Ruby smiled widely at them. "And you look awesome."

"Thanks," Emma replied, "You look great, too. Red riding hood looks really good on you."

"Well, thank you Detective Swan." She stepped back and gesture to the foyer. "Get in here the party is on."

Emma followed Ruby inside, pulling Regina behind her. Neither of the women noticed Regina had been staring at Ruby like she was a ghost. The older woman was pale and actually looked just as nervous as she'd felt a minute ago.

"Everything looks awesome," Emma commented as they ventured deeper into the house behind Ruby.

"Granny lives for planning. So, thank her. I just got the drinks."

Emma's hand slipped out of Regina's tight hold and the mayor felt her chest constrict as her eyes looked around at the room. Someone walked between her and Emma and it was Dr. Whale dressed as himself. Victor Frankenstein. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow before her continued on into another decorated area of the house.

"Hey, Regina," Graham's voice called. She turned around and then stumbled back at the sight of him. He didn't seem to notice the breakdown she was on the verge of having. The sheriff smiled and held out his arms. "What do you think? I'm the huntsman."

"I see…" Regina gave him a single nod.

Graham frowned for a moment and asked, "You look kind of…sick. Are you okay?"

"She needs a drink," Emma chimed in. She put her arm around Regina and was satisfied that she relaxed under her touch. She leaned in and whisper to Graham, "She's nervous but she won't admit it."

"I'm not-"

"I'll go get those drinks," Emma said quickly. Before she left she said to Graham, "Make her relax."

Regina flinched when someone walked by dressed as a White Kingdom solider.

Graham reached out and touched her shoulder. "It's just a party, Regina. Maybe you do need that drink."

Ruby walked by another woman beside her. If Regina wasn't pale enough, she could've gotten paler. Ashley…or formerly Cinderella. As her eyes searched her surroundings more and more people seemed to be dressed up like themselves. Dread that the curse was somehow breaking right before her settled in her stomach.

"Sounds about right."

Regina eyed Leroy and party in the distance dressed as dwarves. Something brushed her shoulder and Emma was there, holding a drink out to her. She accepted but frowned down at the oddly colored concoction.

"Don't worry I tested it first," Emma said, "It's a not poison."

"It's a Black Magic Cocktail," Ruby said, having appeared next to Graham a moment ago. "Brewed it myself. Let me know what you think, Madame Mayor. I heard your Apple Cider is to die for."

"Yes…" Regina murmured. It was hard to convince herself the curse was still intact. "A bit morbid…these drinks…"

Emma's brow furrowed at her and she leaned closer. "Maybe you should go ahead and finish your first drink, so you can loosen up. Okay?"

Regina took a tentative drink from the glass. It was actually very refreshing despite the black appearance. It looked like sludge and smelled like alcohol. She raised her eyes from the glass and looked at Ruby.

"Strong but very nice. The appearance is just off putting," Regina informed. Ruby looked triumphant.

"Well, it's a themed. Black Vodka is expensive though and hard to find."

Per Emma's request, Regina did finish her drink. It was vodka and it helped her loosen up. Eventually, she was reassured that the costumes were just a coincidence. She and Emma toured the house, completely decorated for the occasion. There were a few scares here and there that Emma enjoyed but Regina plastered on a light smile for Emma's sake.

When Ruby had come up to them and stole Emma's fedora, pulling her towards the ballroom floor, Regina allowed Graham to pick her drinks. One was something called a Black Widow shot. But at the very least Graham didn't want to make small talk with her.

Once Emma and Ruby returned from their dance, was when the nightmare started.

They were talking, Regina just listening, and Mary Margaret showed up. She was Snow White head to toe and it made Regina sick to her stomach once again.

"I think we should've gotten the memo, too," Emma said gesturing to Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Graham. "You guys are dressed like fairy tale characters."

"She ain't lying," Ruby said and laughed when she looked around, "50% of the party is dressed the same too."

"You both look great though," Mary Margaret said.

"Although it would've been an amazing photo op if you had been a princess, Emma. And just because I like tension between MM and Regina, I so would've loved to see you as the Evil Queen tonight, Mayor Mills."

Everyone seemed to agree with amused grins, but Regina was ready to flee before the something happened.

"Excuse me a moment," Regina said quickly and darted away from the group. Emma met eyes with Graham for a moment before going after her. She caught up to her at the bar and took her arm gently. Regina tensed up at her touch.

"Hey, let's go somewhere quiet," Emma said. Regina followed her without a thought and was instantly calmed the moment Emma led her into a quiet room with no one inside.

Regina sat down in the chair by a window as Emma closed and locked the door.

"I'm worried about you, Regina. What's going on?"

"I…" She quickly decided on a half truth. "There's just so many people…"

"I thought you were just nervous about the party. I didn't know you got anxiety in crowds. You could've just said."

"I wanted you to enjoy tonight."

"You didn't have to suffer being uncomfortable for my sake."

"I just needed some quiet."

Emma looked around the room. They walked into a study. It was quiet and no one else was would do well to distract her from the party.

"Well, since I have you alone now…" Emma pushed off the door and came a little bit closer to where Regina was seated. "I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Oh?" Regina looked up from her lap.

"We never talked about that kiss on birthday," Emma said, "I've kind of been avoiding it because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Feel the same…?" Regina swallowed thickly, her eyes falling to Emma's hands toying with the knot of her trench coat.

"Yeah..."

"You want that again?" Regina asked.

"I do."

"I've thought about it every day."

"That's good…" Emma nodded. She untied the knot but didn't let the coat fall open. "So you'll admit that my cast had nothing to do with wearing the Wonder Woman costume."

"It was just a bit revealing-" Regina tried to explain but was stopped.

Emma released the coat and forced it from her shoulders to the floor. It wasn't the Wonder Woman costume, but it was just as inappropriate. Sexy Ringmaster she was sure the tag said.

"I got it for you." Emma smirked, seeing that Regina was stunned into silence. "Do you want to see more?"

Regina stood up and Emma came over to her with a determined look in her eyes. She tilted her head the moment she was breathing Regina's air and let their lips brush. They both shivered from the contact and then Emma pushed forward kissing her gently. Regina barely had time to kiss back before Emma pulled away slightly and asked, "So, you wanna ditch this party?"

* * *

To both their surprise, they managed to keep their hands off each other until Johanna had left and they were in Regina's bedroom. An amazing feat it was for them to only share a single, gentle kiss against the door.

They took the time to strip out of their costumes. Emma wasn't too into the sexy outfits and only wore it to catch Regina's attention. She'd wear whatever but as it turned out all she had to do was be naked to be on the receiving end of the look Regina was currently giving her.

"You've been torturing me since your birthday, Emma Swan," Regina said lowly.

Emma grinned, leaning in to kiss her deeply. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Cooperate," Regina said and rolled them over, putting Emma on her back. She reattached her lips to Emma's to stop any remarks. The younger woman nodded before pulling away to look up at her.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked.

"I'm good. I've just really wanted something like this for a while now."

Regina hummed her agreement pressing her lips to Emma's neck. The blonde's breathing picked up as the other woman's kisses move lower and lower down her body.

"It's a shame you're so beautiful," Regina murmured, kissing Emma's chest, "Your costume was actually very pretty." She sat up slipping her thigh between Emma's leg earning a satisfying tremble from the woman beneath her. Emma's hand shot out to her chest, kneading her covered breast. Regina noticed she had been shying away from doing anything with her injured arm and she reached down and took her wrist through the cast and pulled it up towards her chest.

The brunette rocked her hips against Emma lightly, testing how the younger woman reacted. She guessed that the sharp gasp she earned in response was good as it was followed by soft moans escaping the back Emma's throat. After a few contented sounds of her own, Emma had moved her hands to her back and matched her pace with movement of her own hips. She pulled Regina forward connecting their lips to mute the louder moans they both made. The sensually slow speed was only pleasurably for a few minutes until Regina quickened her movements and Emma felt her body aching - not painfully for once - for a release. She synced with the older woman once again.

Emma's muscles tensed and Regina felt her jump under her, twitching slightly at the feel of her own release edging ever closer. The blonde's arms tightened around her and she broke their kissing to put a little more power into her thrusts a few more times. A long pleasured sound tumbled from Emma's lips and her nails dug into Regina's shoulder blades as she felt her core tighten up impossibly before a powerful orgasm washed over her her rigid body. Regina muffled her cry with her lips, slowing her pace down to slight rocks of her hips until her own strong release surprised her.

"Good?" Emma questioned after catching her breath.

"Excellent," Regina replied.

"You know I didn't agree to you being on top."

"But I enjoyed it," she said quietly, leaning down to kiss Emma. "Although, I suppose you get a turn."

* * *

The moonlight jumped beyond the curtains, shining down on Regina's face. It had been over two hours since they'd tired each other out and vaguely agreed on falling asleep after one last round. She woke up in her bed with Emma's arm draped over her right side, warm fingers grazing her ribs on her left side. The other woman's breath was tickling the back of her neck as she continued with her deep sleep.

Regina peered over her shoulder, barely catching a glimpse of Emma's face buried in her neck. She patted her hand against Emma's arm. It roused her enough to know where she was and what happened to lead to her asleep and naked in Regina's bed.

"Hm?" Emma reluctantly pulled herself away from Regina's warmth and squinted at the woman with sleepy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Regina said quietly, "I just want you to know that we don't have to avoid what happened tonight, in the morning. I don't regret it."

"I don't either. I won't." She turned her hand over that was over Regina's stomach and the other woman locked their fingers together. Emma pushed herself up so she could look at Regina. "If I'm being honest, I want this to happen again and again...if that's what you want, too?"

"Yes, I want that," Regina said with a smile.

"That's good." Emma smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ruby!"

Emma looked up from her phone, having changed the background three times. She couldn't find one she was satisfied with yet, but she wasn't going to find it today. Ruby was rushing out of the kitchen of the diner, a towel flying after her. The woman cackled as she came back to the booth.

Granny threw a scowl at both of them until another was clipped to the window and she was back in the kitchen. Ruby sat down their lunch on the table, having skillfully balanced two glasses and two plates in her hands.

"I wasn't in hurry or anything," Emma said, "I don't really have anywhere to be. Henry's on a group playdate at the park. Regina is working …"

"But I am hungry now," Ruby said. She swiped a few fries from Emma's plate as the other woman started on her chocolate shake. "You have a weird appetite."

"And a fast metabolism to match."

"Okay, I gotta know."

"Know what?"

"I want to know who you're with."

"I'm-"

"You are seeing somebody. I think I know who it is, but I could be wrong." Ruby narrowed her eyes, trying to see if the topic would get a reaction out of her friend. Emma was blushing, only a little, but her face didn't show anything useful.

"Why are you assuming I'm with someone?" Emma asked.

"Because you've been really happy lately. And I've noticed no change in anyone else in town. Is it Regina? It has to be."

"What? God, no, Rubes. She's my friend. That's a disaster waiting to happen. She's my friend and then there would be Henry …" She bit into a fry. "I fuck things up too easily to even risk something like that."

"Okay, I get that but you're seeing someone and I'm like your not-Regina best friend. You have to tell me. I need to know."

As much as Emma wished to talk about her potential relationship with someone like normal friends do, it couldn't happen. At least not at the present moment. If she was sure Ruby could hold her tongue on the gossip, then she would spill all, but she and Regina had come to an agreement about  _them_.

Whatever was happening between them would stay a secret for Henry. Any fallout would hurt him and neither of them wanted to subject him to failed relationship bickering and bitterness.

"I'm just figuring things out right now, Ruby. Getting my memories back is my priority. I'll tell you when something is up and right now nothing is up."

"But you're so cheery. I haven't known you for long but you're not cheery. Not normally."

"I'm settling down. Everything is feeling normal for me."

"You promise to tell me when something is going on with you?"

"Scout's honor."

"We're not doing that," Ruby said. She pushed Emma's hand down and then stole another fry from her plate. "You're such a dork, Emma. How did I not notice before now?"

"It's probably the glasses." Emma took the black frames from her face and put them down on the table next to her shake.

"Oh wow. It is the glasses."

* * *

Regina was in the middle of reading over a terribly long proposal, nearly nodding off when the door to her office opened. She was expecting maybe it was Graham because he always found a reason to come bother her now that they were friends. However, much to her surprise it was not the sheriff.

Emma never came to her office. She was injured before and most of the time she was watching Henry, so her …Emma's presence was rightfully unusual.

"Emma?"

"Happy to see me?" Emma smiled brightly at her. She dropped a brown bag on top of Regina's mind-numbing paperwork.

"Yes, but this visit is unexpected. You never-"

"Come see you? I know." Her face was a little red. "I realized I don't do that while I'm out with Ruby and stuff. And I probably should now that there's something going on between us. It's something that definitely warrants I come see you during lunch …bring you lunch sometimes."

"Well, I won't complain about that."

"So, can I maybe …kiss you? Or is that too bold?"

"You know me, Miss Swan. I like bold."

Emma leaned over the desk and pushed her lips onto Regina's and was met with a bit more passion than she was expecting considering they were outside of the house. She pulled away only an inch when Regina leaned in for one more kiss. Beside liking the feeling of Emma's soft lips against hers, she was particularly fond of the goofy, blushing look that the younger woman sported afterwards.

"Yes, I do enjoy bold," Regina said as Emma pulled up a chair on the opposite side of her desk. She reached into the bag and pulled out a container. "Where's yours?"

"I already ate but I knew you hadn't. Your definition of a working lunch doesn't actually involve food. Ever."

"It does. Most of the time. But anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want one of the colorful, yet tasteless healthy options on the menu."

"It's not tasteless."

"It's kale, Gina. It's a lethal assault to the taste buds."

Regina smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm guessing that means you don't want any." She held out the fork to Emma and the younger woman scrunched up her nose. "So, what is the mysterious Emma Swan up to today?"

"Mysterious? Oh, I like this flirty small talk. I'm an idiot for not trying to get you sooner."

"To be fair, I believe a …whatever we have works much better in present moment."

"How so?" Emma asked picking up a pen and practicing writing Regina's name. It was the nicest fountain pen on her desk.

"Our age differences."

"You know I don't care about that. Besides you look amazing. More than likely you always will."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"That may be true but because I'm an awesome kisser, it'll get me somewhere with the pretty lady I really like."

"I suppose you are right on that," Regina said, "So, how was PT this morning?"

"Terrible."

"It's helping you recover. Unless-"

"No, I wouldn't rather have you try to figure it out with your one book on suturing. Why do you keep bringing that up?" Emma chuckled.

"To remind you it could be worse."

"Now I'll never forget it, Gina. Thanks."

"Mhm." Regina smirked. "And how's Dr. Hopper?"

"You're not as smooth as you'd like to think, Regina." She slipped the small piece of paper over to Regina, who rolled her eyes at the doodling of her name with stars and hearts around it. They shared a smile for a moment before Emma's face turned a bit more serious. "I know you want to talk about it again but …"

"I don't mean to push you."

"No, no. I'm saying …" She sighed, rubbing her face. "I feel better sometimes and sometimes I don't. It helps to be around Henry. Helps to know that there's one kid I haven't let down. I won't let him down. I'll always be there for him."

"Emma-"

"I know. I shouldn't feel that way, but I can't help it. I'll learn to stop but it'll take time for me to feel logically about it."

"I'm not very good with feelings but I know there's no way to  _feel_  logically. You can only think that way. But feelings are irrational and untamed and that part of you doesn't need to be fixed," Regina said, looking down at the note Emma had written. "That's not why I wanted you to go. I wanted you to go to  _heal_  and accept the fact that you did the right thing."

Emma swiped a tear from her eye and said, "You're too good for me, Gina."

"Oh, no, my dear. That will never be true. You're the one who's too good for me."

"Agree to disagree."

"Mayor Mills." Her secretary poked her head into the room. "The D.A. is here along with Sheriff Graham."

"I'll be right there."

"They're waiting for you in conference room two."

"Thank you." As soon the door closed behind her, Regina looked up to Emma who was pouting already. She stood up from her chair and threw away her mostly finished lunch. She collected the paperwork she needed for the meeting. "Don't give me that face, Emma Swan."

"Fine." Emma folded her arms. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're meeting with the Sheriff and the District Attorney. You're not in trouble, are you?"

"No. I'm just the mayor," Regina said. She leaned down and kissed Emma before she headed for the door. "I'll see you at home."

"Okay."

"Don't forget to close the door behind you when you get ready to leave."

"I got it. Don't worry."

* * *

It was a late Saturday afternoon, only a week and a half away from Thanksgiving. Regina settled down on the couch with a book, opting to be in the room while Emma played with Henry. He hadn't shown any interest in anything other than race cars and coloring, so that were on the floor coloring in a race car book.

"You should come down here and color with us," Emma said.

"I don't-"

"Come on. You're the only one who colors inside the lines. It'll be fun."

"I'm reading."

"Some stuffy book about stuffy character more than likely written by some guy that died fifty years ago. We're having more fun over here."

"I'm not getting on the floor."

"Regina Mills, are you denying my request?" Emma asked. Before Regina could say anything, she leaned over and whispered into Henry's ear.

The boy popped up from the floor and ran over to Regina. She forgot her book and scooped him up before he ran into the edge of the couch.

"Please, Mommy." Henry gave her his biggest set of puppy dog eyes as per Emma's instructions. The blonde snickered while she continued coloring in a cloud with a green crayon. "Color."

"You really want me to?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Mommy."

"If the prince requests it, I must obey," Regina said. She kissed both his cheeks over and over again causing his laugh to echo through the house.

"Hey, are we coloring or what, Your Majesties?" Emma asked over her shoulder. Regina put Henry down and came back over to his book.

"If I can't get up, it's your fault."

"You're not an old lady. You'll be fine, Gina." She patted the spot between her and Henry and Regina got down, crossing her legs in front of her. Henry handed her a crayon and Emma opened up another book. "You get the class c car."

"Thank you?" Regina looked between the pair on either side of her and then down to the page.

"Pretty juvenile task," Emma said, "I think you can manage."

"With that smart mouth of yours I should get rid of you."

"You wouldn't." Emma blew a kiss at her. There was a chime from the coffee table that caused Emma to miss the look Regina sent her way. "What was that?"

Regina was level with the coffee table so she could clearly see her laptop that Emma had been using. She woke the screen and Emma's newly created MySpace page was still up. There was one notification. Emma hovered over her shoulder, surprised to see it.

"Click on it," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She glanced at Henry too occupied with the pink crayon he had. "Click on it."

"Maybe it's Miss Lucas," Regina said.

"It's not. Just look at it. I want to read it. I don't have any friends on here." Emma reached out and clicked on the message.

**_Hey Emma,_ **

**_It's Josh. I know it's been a while, but it took some time find you but not many people have the name Emma Swan. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after you dropped off the planet so suddenly._ **

"Josh?" Emma frowned. She couldn't remember anyone named Josh. "I knew him."

Those words made Regina began to sweat a little. This man. Josh. He could take Emma away. He could take it all. It created a sinking feeling in her stomach but something very strong in her head was telling her there was nothing to worry about. It was almost nauseating to resist.

"Regina?"

She looked away from the screen to Emma's curious eyes. "I'm sorry I got lost in thought for a moment. What was it you said?" she asked. Henry crawled came up to her and sat down in her lap.

"Who do you think he is?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. A friend possibly?"

"Well, that would make sense. Can't be my boyfriend because I'm gay."

"Right." Regina agreed, wrapping her arms around Henry's torso. "So, he's a friend."

"Don't be jealous, Regina."

"I'm not. You should reply to him."

"Maybe I should. He could know about stuff that I didn't tell you."

"There are no downsides to this, I suppose. It's strictly online and unless he somehow has found my house address, it's safe."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Emma rolled her eyes. "You chat with him. I'll color with Henry."

"Thanks, Regina."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan is to get to where the show originally started by the end, which does involve the curse being broken. In the time before that it is obvious Emma and Regina's relationship, as well as Regina's relationships with others, will create a lot of internal conflict once the curse is broken.
> 
> I suppose you all wouldn't mind having a few Swan-Mills Christmases and birthdays along the way, right?


End file.
